Es mi Clon!
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: Hace tiempo el Dr. Eggman ha tratado de destruir a Sonic The Hedgehog, pero sin tener todavia algun exito decidio hacer otro proyecto como Metal Sonic, pero esta vez fue más alla de un robot, utilizando el ADN de Sonic, el suyo (el de Eggman), los datos del Proyect Shadow y el Gizoid Emerl creo algo tan poderoso para cumplir su cometido. (lean y reviews jeje.)
1. Chapter 1

(Este es mi primer fanfiction de Sonic :3, espero sea de su agrado y guste)

Capitulo 1-Una nueva creación

Otro día como cualquier otro en el planeta Mobius, un día donde otro de los grandes enfrentamientos del erizo más rápido del mundo y del genio malvado más malo del mundo estaban en combate para ver quién sería el vencedor esta vez.

Eggman:-Toma esto roedor!-

Eggman lanzo varios misiles que tenía en su famoso sillón flotante hacia Sonic.

Sonic:-Buen intento doctor, pero aún le falta mucho para que sus juegos artificiales me alcancen-

Eggman:-Misiles!, misiles!, maldito erizo cabezón!-

Sonic:-O-oh dios, a-a me dijiste cabezón, oh noo porque eres tan cruel con migo, jajajajajaja!-

Eggman:-Aarrrrrrg!, ya basta terminemos con esto!- dijo enojado.

Sonic:-No podía estar más de acuerdo-

Eggman saco un gran cañón apuntando hacia Sonic, pero Sonic corrió rápidamente hacia el cañón... terminando todo en una gran explosión y un enorme destello de luz blanca.

En la Base secreta del Dr. Eggman

Eggman:-No entiendo por qué todos mis planes me salen mal, cada vez que intento destruir a Sonic nunca se deja-

Decoe:-Tranquilo doctor, ya vera que lo destruirá algún día-

Bocoe:-Claro doctor-

Bokkun:-Por supuesto doctor, solo espero estar vivo para ese día, jajajajajaja-

Eggman:-Silencio Bokkun!, claro que pasara cuando estés vivo, de hecho pasara más pronto de lo que crees-

Decoe:-Por qué lo dice doctor?-

Eggman:-Eh estado trabajando en un pequeño proyecto secreto que exterminara a ese erizo azul de una vez por todas jajajajaja-

Bokkun:-Wau y lo ya lo podemos ver?!-

Eggman:-Claro, de hecho ustedes me ayudaran a activarlo jajajaja, síganme-

Eggman llevo a Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun al último piso de la base, al final del pasillo principal se encontraba una puerta con una enorme X roja en el centro. Eggman abrió la puerta todo se veía oscuro, entraron, se encendieron las luces y los tres robots pudieron ver un laboratorio.

Decoe:-Un laboratorio secreto!-

Bocoe:-Que estaba haciendo doctor?-

Eggman:-Recuerdan a Metal Sonic?-

Bokkun:-Oh sí!, el robot que se parece a Sonic, que luego lo traiciono y lo atacó y también lo...-

Eggman:-Ya basta!, la cosa es que es que esto es referente a Sonic y a Metal Sonic-

Decoe:-Es otro robot de Sonic?-

Eggman:-En un momento lo verán, jojojojojojo-

Eggman empezó a presionar unos botones que se encontraban en una gran computadora, de repente salió una capsula del suelo en la parte de en medio del laboratorio, nadie pudo ver que había ahí porque estaba tapada con una tela color negra con unos cables que estaban conectados en la capsula.

Bokkun:-Que hay ahí dentro?-

Eggman:-Decoe, Bocoe ayúdenme con esa palanca, cuando les diga ahora, la bajan, de acuerdo?-

Decoe y Bocoe:-Si doctor!-

Eggman comenzó a oprimir otros botones, Bokkun solo se le quedo viendo, a lo último Eggman presiono un gran botón rojo, y empezando a temblar todo el laboratorio.

Eggman:-Ahora!-

Decoe y Bocoe bajaron la palanca con un poco de trabajo. Hubo un gran apagón después y empezó a prender y apagar una luz roja junto con una alarma. De repente se escuchó que se habría la capsula, saliendo de ella un líquido azul brilloso (como el de algún químico). Se pudo ver como algo se cayó de la capsula, mojándose con aquel líquido.

Eggman:-Les presento a mi más grande invención!-

Eggman quito aquella tela negra, y los tres robots se quedaron presenciando con una cara de asombro a ese misterioso ser en el suelo que el genio malvado había creado.

Decoe:-E-es increíble!-

Bocoe:-Como es posible!-

Bokkun:-Pero s-si es...-


	2. Chapter 2

quiero decir que las palabras que estan dentro de corchetes, estas cosas [], es lo que dicen los robots que hablan los robots como Metal Sonic y que solamente la misteriosa creacion puede entender uuuuu, jajaja bueno aqui esta el capitulo numero tan-tan-taaaan! "2" :D

* * *

Capitulo 2-Un Sonic más

Decoe:-Es increíble!-

Bocoe:-Como es posible!-

Bokkun:-Pero, s-si es…-

Unísono:-Es igual a Sonic!-

Todos se quedaron viendo a ese ser en el suelo que se parecía tanto a aquel erizo azul llamado Sonic. Estaba mojado y algo inmóvil, pero se podía ver algunos movimientos que hacía con sus manos.

Eggman:-Sorprendidos?-

Decoe:-Como pudo hacerlo doctor?!-

Eggman:-Es una larga y sorprendente historia. Ejem, todo empezó hace unos meses atrás, yo y Sonic estábamos luchando y…-

Bokkun:-Sonic lo venció!-

Eggman:-No me interrumpas Bokkun!, así Sonic me venció otra vez. Cuando estaba en la base, empecé a pensar que podría hacer para que ese erizo ya no estuviera arruinando mis planes, así que se me vino a la mente Metal Sonic, y volvería a luchar otra vez Sonic con Sonic…pero esta vez no solo sería un robot sería algo más elaborado, algo más perfecto, un clon del erizo. Tuve que hacer varias investigaciones las cuales fueron: el proyecto de mi abuelo Gerald el "Proyect Shadow" ya que como Shadow es una creación biológica me daría una idea de cómo hacer la mía; después conseguir ADN de Sonic; mi ADN…-

Bocoe:-Por qué doctor?-

Eggman:-Porqué así no solo pensara, actuara y tendrá las habilidades de Sonic, sino que también pensara como yo y tendrá parte de mi super inteligencia-

Bocoe:-Ooh, sí que es un genio doctor-

Eggman:-También lo convine con algunos datos de aquel Gizoid, le di la habilidad de copiar las cosas que ve, no solo técnicas de batalla sino también conocimiento de otras cosas-

Bokkun:-Así que si este Sonic ve a Shadow hacer una Lanza Caos, también lo hará?-

Eggman:-No, solo copiara el movimiento, no puede copiar los poderes de otro ser-

Bokkun:-Aaaaa, entonces no es tan super como creía, Sonic lo vencerá-

Eggman:-Silencio!, ya verás que…-

Todos se quedaron callados cuando escucharon que aquel erizo estaba moviéndose, vieron que trato de pararse, sus piernas temblaban ya que todavía no eran fuertes pero de muy poco tiempo lo serian, solo tenían que pasar como diez minutos para que lo estuvieran. Decoe y Bocoe fueron a ayudarlo a parce, al ponerlo totalmente de pie Decoe tomo aquella tela negra y cubrió al erizo con ella.

El erizo tenía la mirada perdida con la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, después de unos segundos reacciono, y en ese momento Eggman se dirigió a él con unas palabras.

Eggman:-Bienvenido, creación mía-

Aquel erizo, al escuchar a Eggman, levanto la cabeza con una cara de impresión en ella al ver ese hombre alto y gordo que seguramente le estaba hablando.

Eggman:-Tú nombre es XC-004 Sonic-

XC-004 Sonic:-Aaa?, que, que quiere decir, ese nombre tan largo?-

Eggman:-La "X" del nombre del proyecto, la "C" de clon, el "00" de que fuiste creado en la planta de laboratorio 00, el "4" de mi cuarta creación de ese tipo y "Sonic" de un erizo del mismo nombre-

XC-004 Sonic:-S-soy un clon?-

Eggman:-Así es XC-004 Sonic…te diré XC-Sonic para acortarlo un poco-

XC-Sonic:-Por qué?!-

Eggman:-Para que sea más rápido decir tu nombre-

XC-Sonic:-Eso no, de por qué me creaste?!-

Eggman:-Para derrotar Sonic para siempre, dominar el mundo y construir mí imperio jajajajaja!, así que tu misión principal es exterminar a Sonic The Hedgehog y a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino jojojojojo-

XC-Sonic se quedó viendo hacia Eggman, pensando en todo lo que le dijo, pensando en que ese hombre era su creador y que quería que exterminara amenazas para su objetivo, y quizás objetivo suyo también.

XC-Sonic:-De acuerdo entonces!, que tengo que hacer?!-

Eggman:-No te apresures XC-Sonic, primero tenemos que medir como están tus habilidades, te hare dos pruebas, pero antes toma esto-

Eggman le entrego una caja color blanca, XC-Sonic la tomo y la abrió. Vio en ella que eran un par de guantes blancos, calcetines y tenis de color rojo con una cinta blanca en medio como los que usualmente usa Sonic. Se puso los calcetines y los tenis, también el guante de la mano izquierda pero al ponerse el guante de la mano derecha noto unas marcas que tenía en ella, era una gran X roja que tenía en medio en parte de arriba de su mano la cual ocupaba gran parte de esta y abajo a la izquierda tenía el logo que Eggman siempre usaba como su logo.

XC-Sonic:-Que es esto señor?-

Eggman:-Esa es tu marca de reconocimiento, solo muéstrala y sabré que eres tú, a y soy el Dr. Eggman-

XC-Sonic:-Oh!, gracias Dr. Eggman-

XC-Sonic se puso el guante restante. Siguió a Eggman y a los tres robots que lo acompañaban, en unos momentos llegaron a la zona de entrenamientos de la base de Eggman, entraron y XC-Sonic se impresiono al ver un enorme espacio de metal con varios robots entrenando los cuales de ellos se le quedaron viendo ya que la mayoría de ellos fueron creados para derrotar a Sonic.

Eggman:-Tranquilos, él es otra creación para derrotar a Sonic, él no es Sonic así que no lo ataquen-

XC-Sonic empezó sentirse nervioso y a ver a los robots de aquel lugar terminando viendo a Decoe.

XC-Sonic:-Hola-

Decoe:-Hola XC-Sonic-

XC-Sonic:-Como te llamas?-

Decoe:-Soy Decoe-

XC-Sonic:-Y… que haces para Eggman?-

Decoe:-Soy uno de los ayudantes personales del doctor-

XC-Sonic:-Aaaa, que genial-

Decoe:-Estas listo para tu prueba?-

XC-Sonic:-Algo…creo-

Decoe y XC-Sonic vieron que Eggman se subió a su silla flotante, elevándose un poco y agarrando un micrófono dijo.

Eggman:-XC-Sonic ve al centro de la arena de batalla-

XC-Sonic siguió las órdenes de Eggman, quedándose parado justo en medio de aquel lugar donde todos los robots aún se le quedaban viendo.

Eggman:-Como prueba de combate te pondré a uno de mis robots más fuertes en combate, ve al centro V-391 Strom-

De repente del montón de robots que estaban amontonado, sale un robot tipo humanoide como de unos 2 metros de alto con una armadura color azul con plateado con una apariencia de ser muy pesada, un caso con un cristal color azul cielo en la parte donde se suponen que estarían los ojos y en la espalda se podía ver unos cohetes que tenía para acelerar rápido. Aquel robot se puso como a unos dos metros de donde estaba XC-Sonic, pidiéndose los dos en posición de pelea.

V-391 Strom:-Truuuin Criiick Cruuuaaain! _[Te voy a derrotar erizo enano]_-

XC-Sonic:-Qué?!, lo dudo robot!-

Al escuchar eso Eggman supo que el "lenguaje técnico" que le puso a XC-Sonic funcionaba correctamente, ese lenguaje eran los sonidos como los que hacia V-391 Strom, y que seguramente su lectura del código binario también estaría funcionando bien.

Después de unos momentos la batalla comenzó. V-391 Strom fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba XC-Sonic logrando plantarle un golpe en el abdomen y tirándolo. XC-Sonic se levantó y fue rápidamente hacia V-391 Strom pero él lo esquivo poniéndose atrás de XC-Sonic y dándole una patada en la espalda lanzándolo hacia adelante y haciéndolo revotar en el suelo. XC-Sonic se volvió a levanta y fue de nuevo hacia V-391 Strom tratándole de dar un golpe en el pecho pero otra vez lo esquivo y se fue a sus espaldas.

XC-Sonic:-No me vas a hacer lo mismo dos veces!-

XC-Sonic se volteo y se agacho para esquivar la patada, se alzó y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, luego dio un salto y le pego una patada en el lado derecho de la cabeza dejando atarantado a V-391 Strom, después XC-Sonic hiso un gran pisotón para caer rápido e hiso un giro por los pies de ese robot para tirarlo, V-391 Strom empezó a caer hacia al frente y XC-Sonic lo termino con un salto chino pateándolo en la cara con sus dos pies, finalmente cayendo aquel robot al suelo. Después de eso XC-Sonic vio a Eggman.

XC-Sonic:-Lo eh derrotado Dr. Eggman!, eh pasado la prueba!-

Eggman:-Felicidades, has pasado una de las pruebas, solo falta una-

XC-Sonic:-Estoy listo para lo que sea!-

Eggman:-Listo para la prueba de inteligencia?!-

XC-Sonic:-Inteligencia?-

Eggman tomo rápidamente un pedazo de papel que tenía, y con una sonrisa y un destello en sus anteojos comenzó a hablar.

Eggman:-Solo te hare una pregunta, muy bien ahí vamos, cual es la fuerza neta requerida para dar a un objeto 4.50 kg una aceleración de 1.50 m/s²?-

XC-Sonic:-Aaa? Seria… 6.75 N-

Eggman:-Jajajaja correcto!, has pasado todas las pruebas!-

XC-Sonic:-Pase?!, Pase todo!-

Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun fueron hacia donde estaba XC-Sonic para felicitarlo de su evidente victoria en las pruebas.

XC-Sonic:-No te defraudare Eggman, acabare con Sonic y todo estorbo en tu camino!-

Eggman al escuchar eso se le vino a la cara una malévola sonrisa que cualquiera podría ver a simple vista.

Eggman:-Conquistare el mundo!... prepárate Sonic The Hedgehog para tu destruición! Jajajajajajaja!-

* * *

aaa que pasara cuando Sonic se encuentre con su clon D: descubralo en el proximo capitulo jaja, espero y les alla gustado jeje, dejen Reviews por favor :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Primer vistazo

Después de aquella primera impresión que dio XC-Sonic al Doctor Eggman, se dedicaron a entrenar a todo lo que daba las habilidades del erizo. Eggman y XC-Sonic se encontraban en la sala de conferencias, el doctor le estaba enseñando en una gran pantalla a los posible enemigos a los que se debería enfrentar y con ellos a el peculiar erizo azul.

Eggman:-Bueno ya viste todo lo de Sonic, que es tu primer objetivo-

XC-Sonic:-Estoy seguro que podre con él-

Eggman:-Claro que puedes, bueno sigamos con lo nuestro- poniendo una foto de Tails –este zorro es el mejor amigo de Sonic, es un pequeño genio en la mecánica y puede volar con sus dos colas-

XC-Sonic:-Wau tiene dos colas!-

Eggman: pone una foto de Knuckles –él se llama Knuckles, es el más fuerte de todos pero una de sus debilidades es su coeficiente intelectual de 1.0-

XC-Sonic:-Entonces será fácil derrotarlo jaja-

Eggman: pone una foto de Shadow –él se llama Shadow y es otra creación biológica, fue creado por mi abuelo y se supone que es la forma de vida perfecta, sus poderes mayormente funcionan con una Chaos Emerald-

XC-Sonic:-Shadow!-

Eggman siguió pasando más imágenes y datos de los que estaban en ellas, puso de Rouge que es una ladrona muy hábil, amante de las joyas y que mayor mente las robaba de noche; Blaze que es una gata que controla y crea el fuego; Silver, que es un erizo del futuro que tiene poderes telequineticos; Cream que es un conejita que no causaría problema y que tenía una gota gigante de mascota; también le hablo de Vanilla, del Team Chaotix, de Metal Sonic, y el Team Babylon.

Eggman:-Bueno creo que son todos, a no casi se me olvidaba- pone una imagen de Amy –ella se llama Amy, puede invocar un gran martillo que es con el que ataca a sus enemigos y se enoja con facilidad-

XC-Sonic no estaba prestando atención hasta que levanto la mirada a la pantalla y vio la imagen de Amy, por alguna razón la mirada del erizo se quedó viendo fijamente aquella imagen de la erizo rosada, viéndola con los ojos algo iluminados.

XC-Sonic:-Aaaa?, quien dijiste que era?-

Eggman:-Amy-

XC-Sonic:-Uuu, mmm creo que ya me aburrí de ver tantas imágenes así que iré a mi habitación-

El erizo salió corriendo a gran velocidad hasta la planta más alta de la base, ahí se encontraba su habitación, entro en ella rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Su cuarto era bastante grande ya que contaba con una televisión mediana, una computadora, una cama, un escritorio con una silla, un closet donde tenía cosas de electrónica y una enorme ventana con una vista al océano. XC-Sonic se acostó en su cama y empezó a pensar en aquella chica rosa llamada Amy, por que se le había quedado viendo así?, era una pregunta que no podía contestar.

XC-Sonic:-Amy-

Se levantó y se dirigió a aquella ventana, viendo el océano y el cielo tan bello del paisaje.

XC-Sonic:-No sé por qué estoy pensando en ella, ni siquiera la conozco, pero porque siento que algo me atrae, me gustaría saber-

Mientras el erizo pensaba en la erizo rosa, Bokkun llego a la habitación de XC-Sonic con la primera misión que le tenía el Doctor Eggman a el erizo.

Bokkun:-XC-Sonic el doctor Eggman te tiene una misión-

XC-Sonic:-Cuál es?-

Bokkun:-Es conseguir las 7 Chaos Emeralds-

XC-Sonic:-Por qué no me lo dijo el doctor?-

Bokkun:-Porque está ocupado haciendo otros planes, XC-004 Sonic-

XC-Sonic:-No me llames así…me voy a acortar más el nombre-

Bokkun:-Que te parece Sonic 00?!-

XC-Sonic:-No me gusta, luego pensare en eso-

XC-Sonic salió corriendo a toda velocidad haciendo que Bokkun comenzara a girar. Salió de la base a toda velocidad, cruzando por las montañas de Green Hill Zone, siguió corriendo en busca de las Chaos Emeralds que le pidió su creador, pero mientras corría se le vino a la mente otra vez la erizo rosada.

XC-Sonic:-Otra vez estoy pensando en ella, por qué?-

Siguió y siguió, pensando en ella sin saber por qué. Llego hasta un pequeño campo de flores de diversos colores y formas, paro ahí para ponerse a pensar de esos pensamientos de la chica rosa, que con apenas verla, supo que la vio de una manera difente que a todas las demás chicas que le mostro el cientifico. De repente escucha que la voz de una niña se acercaba a donde él estaba, el erizo se ocultó rápidamente en una roca más o menos grande, que estaba en el campo de flores. La voz de la niña se hiso más fuerte hasta que XC-Sonic pudo ver quien era, era la conejita llamada Cream con la gota que hablaba, que se estaban acercando hacia donde se encontraba el.

Cream:-Vamos Cheese, tomemos unas de estas flores tan bonitas-

Cheese:-Chao, chao-

XC-Sonic:-Es la gota gigante que habla!-

Pudo ver que la conejita estaba arrancando varias flores, pensó en atacarla pero descarto esa opción ya que le había dicho el doctor Eggman que no era una amenaza grande y además no la veía como un peligro, de hecho no se veía como si fuera uno y menos la gotita que la seguía.

XC-Sonic:-Que puedo hacer, no quiero atacarla, tal vez si la sigo sepa si tiene alguna Chaos Emerald que lo dudo mucho pero más vale investigar-

Cream:-Vayamos a casa a darle estas flores a mamá-

Cheese:-Chao!-

El erizo siguió a la conejita hasta una pequeña pero bonita casa, vio como entraba a la casa y la recibía una coneja más grande, al cerrar la puerta, XC-Sonic dio un gran salto hacia el tejado de la casa, avanzo un par de pasos hasta que dio uno mal y se resbalo del techo, cayendo en frente de la puerta de la casa de las conejas.

XC-Sonic:-Creo que fue una mala idea-

La puerta de la casa se abrió y salieron las dos conejas por aquel ruido que hiso el erizo al caer, la coneja más grande ayudo a levantarse a XC-Sonic sin ni siquiera notar que el Sonic al que estaba ayudando no era el mismo Sonic que al que conocía.

Vanilla:-Sonic cariño, estas bien?-

XC-Sonic:-Sonic?, cariño? O si, si, Sonic-

Cream:-Sonic que hacías saltando por el tejado?-

Vanilla:-Mira como quedaste de sucio Sonic, ven pasa déjame limpiarte-

XC-Sonic:-Aa?, no, no gracias así estoy bien-

Cream:-Vamos Sonic y si quieres mientras te preparo un postre-

XC-Sonic:-Postre?-

Al escuchar esa palabra el erizo se metió a la casa de Cream y Vanilla sin hacer algún otro esfuerzo. Lo sentaron en una silla al lado de la mesa, ahí Vanilla lo empezó a limpiar con una toalla, y al terminar Cream le estaba llevando el postre que le dijo y una cosa más, un Chilli Dog, al principio el erizo solo lo vio con cara de "qué es esto?" ya que, aunque los gustos de Sonic varias cosas no las recordaba.

Cream:-Por qué no te lo comes Sonic?, es un Chilli Dog, es tu favorito, no?-

XC-Sonic:-Oh si, mi…favorito-

El erizo todavía no estaba muy convencido de probar aquella comida ya que la veía un poco rara, pero al final se animó y dio el primer mordisco, y ahí cambio todo.

XC-Sonic:-Aaaaaa que delicioso esta esto!, es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!-

Cream:-Que bueno que te haya gustado Sonic-

XC-Sonic termino devorando el Chilli Dog y lo mismo hiso con el postre que le dieron, después de terminar recordó que tenía que buscar las Chaos Emeralds, pensó en como preguntarle.

XC-Sonic:-Alguna de ustedes sabe dónde puedo encontrar una Chaos Emerald?-

Vanilla:-Creo que una la tiene Shadow y otra está en el museo de la ciudad-

XC-Sonic:-Gracias por todo me encanto la comida, este ya me tengo que ir, porque…tengo cosas que hacer y, más bien por cosas-

Cream:-Tan rápido?!-

XC-Sonic:-Ya sabes como soy yo jeje…rápido-

Vanilla:-Esperamos que vuelvas otra vez Sonic-

XC-Sonic:-Claro!-

XC-Sonic se despidió y salió de la casa de las dos conejas, dirigiéndose a la ciudad para encontrar el museo donde se encontraba la Chaos Emerald. Tras un tiempo, el erizo llego al museo, dio un salto al techo, esta vez sin caerse, se puso en pie sobre él.

XC-Sonic:-Este seguro es el museo de la ciudad, habrá muchas personas ahí adentro en el día, tendré que robarla cuando sea de noche, pero seguramente, no seré el único, en quererla robar-


	4. Chapter 4

las palabras que están dentro de los paréntesis "()" son pensamientos que tienen los personajes, a y este es el cuarto episodio que hago espero les guste :3

* * *

Capítulo 4- Robo en el museo

La noche ya había caído y el museo estaba vacío con excepción de los guardias de seguridad. Era el momento perfecto para robar la Chaos Emerald que tenían ahí adentro.

XC-Sonic:-Hora de ir por la esmeralda, solo tengo que cuidar que nadie me vea-

El erizo fue a un ducto de ventilación que había encontrado en el día, entro en él y comenzó a descender, al cabo de un rato abrió una escotilla por la cual bajo del ducto hacia una habitación donde se encontraban esqueletos de diferentes Dinosaurios, XC-Sonic se acercó al esqueleto de un Tiranosaurio Rex y lo comenzó a observar.

XC-Sonic:-Mmm interesante…pero, donde estará esa esmeralda?-

Siguió caminando por la habitación hasta que cerca del esqueleto de un Triceratops encontró un mapa del museo donde podía ver todas las habitaciones, y comenzó a buscar donde podría estar esa Chaos Emerald.

XC-Sonic:-Aquí está en la sección de Geología, ahora solo tengo que darme prisa.

Salió corriendo de la sección de los Dinosaurios, paso cerca de donde se encontraba la zona de los animales, siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en la habitación del Universo ahí entro rápidamente a ver qué cosas habían ya que eso le llamo la atención.

XC-Sonic:-Wau es como un planetario-

Camino por la habitación hasta que un extraño objeto le llamo más la atención, se acercó rápidamente a él y vio que era una especie de láser para cortar rocas, lo agarro y quiso ver si funcionaba.

XC-Sonic:-No sirve…amenos que yo lo repare-

El erizo corrió rápidamente hacia un escritorio, reviso los cajones y encontró unas pinzas y un desarmador, luego puedo ver que en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encontraba una cámara de seguridad, seguramente no lo habían visto, corrió rápido hacia ella y la desarmo. Tomo una de las piezas de la cámara y comenzó a desarmar el láser, juntando partes de los dos aparatos pudo hacer otro laser más pequeño que el anterior.

XC-Sonic:-Listo, jeje soy un genio-

Después de haber construido aquel laser salió de la habitación, entro en un pasillo donde se encontraban varias cámaras de seguridad pero al momento en que el erizo iba pasando cerca de ellas estas eran cortadas por él laser, más adelante se encontró un guardia de seguridad, XC-Sonic solo le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente y seguir su camino. Continúo corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la Chaos Emerald pero estaba cerrada por una puerta de acero, el erizo solo tomo el láser y comenzó a cortar un círculo en la puerta con mucha facilidad y rapidez, al cabo de unos pocos segundos entro en la habitación, pero luego vio otra persona que estaba cerca de la esmeralda roja, seguramente había entrado por la otra puerta ya que se veía despedazada, vio como aquella figura corto a la mitad el cristal de donde se encontraba la esmeralda con una sola patada dejando sonar la alarma de seguridad del museo, y al ver esa técnica ya era parte del erizo.

Rouge:-Hola precioso, ven con mamá-

Rouge iba a agarrar la Chaos Emerald roja pero fue interrumpida por la voz de XC-Sonic.

XC-Sonic:-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

La murciélago solo se quedó asombrada de que alguien también estuviera ahí, vio al frente suyo y lo que observo fue aquel erizo azul llamado Sonic.

Rouge:-Sonic?!, me seguiste hasta aquí?-

XC-Sonic:-La verdad no-

Rouge:-Acaso quieres impedir que robe esta esmeralda?-

XC-Sonic:-En parte…no voy a dejar que alguien robe esa esmeralda antes que yo-

Rouge:-(Acaso piensa robarla?)-

Rouge se quedó sorprendida de la respuesta del erizo, era ese el Sonic que conocía?, XC-Sonic se abalanzó hacia ella, pero esta lo esquivo y tomo rápidamente la Chaos Emerald roja.

Rouge:-(Que rayos pasa con Sonic?)

XC-Sonic:-Hagamos esto más fácil y dame la esmeralda Rouge-

Rouge no le hiso caso y comenzó a volar, no vio cuando el erizo salto justo al lado de ella. XC-Sonic le sonrió malévolamente y le dio un golpe en el bazo para que dejara caer la esmeralda, Rouge la dejo caer y el erizo fue rápidamente a recogerla, en el momento en que agarro la esmeralda Rouge hiso su famosa patada giratoria pero XC-Sonic la esquivo con un salto y le hiso la misma patada, Ruge solo cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse pero el erizo le puso un pie encima del abdomen.

Rouge:-Tú no eres Sonic-

XC-Sonic:-Oh claro que soy Sonic-

El erizo le quito el pie de encima cuando los guardias de seguridad llegaron, por suerte estaban en una sección con poca luz y solo pudieron ver a Rouge, XC-Sonic lanzo un láser hacia los pies de los guardias para hacerlos retroceder.

Guardia:-Alto ahí!-

XC-Sonic cargo a Rouge entre sus brazos y salió rápidamente del museo, la murciélago vio como el erizo la sacaba de ahí. Después de unos minutos XC-Sonic llevo a Rouge arriba de un edificio, ahí no la podrían encontrar, después sentó a la murciélago en el piso.

Rouge:-Por qué me sacaste de ahí?-

XC-Sonic:-No lo sé-

Se quedaron en un momento de silencio los dos XC-Sonic no savia si irse o quedarse, ya que tuvo una pelea con ella pero por alguna razón sentía que debía quedarse. Rouge comenzó preguntarse de por qué Sonic quería robar una esmeralda de un museo, el no robaba, y empezó a sospechar de que posiblemente no fuera el Sonic que conocía.

Rouge:-Tú eres diferente al Sonic que conozco-

XC-Sonic:-Aa?!-

Rouge:-El Sonic que conozco no robaría en el museo que tú acabas de robar, no hubiera copiado mi patada giratoria y creo, que no usaría ese laser que llevas con tigo-

XC-Sonic se sintió un poco presionado por las aclaraciones que estaba haciendo Rouge, era cierto lo que decía, pero, que podía hacer?

XC-Sonic:-Tienes razón, yo no soy ese Sonic que conoces-

Rouge:-Quien eres entonces?-

El erizo se sintió más presionado no sabía si decirle o no, si ya mostrarse al mundo o seguirse ocultando. Y lo único que hiso fue ver a la murciélago y después salto del edificio y corrió luego por las calles. Rouge solo se levantó para ver la estela azul que dejaba aquel erizo que había conocido por una batalla y estaba segura que aunque se parecía en físico a Sonic, no era él. Tiempo después XC-Sonic llego a la base del Dr. Eggman y entro a la oficina de este.

XC-Sonic:-Aquí está la esmeralda roja-

Eggman:-Buen trabajo XC-Sonic, ahora solo nos faltan 5, ya que yo tenía una guardada, y ya busque donde están las demás Chaos Emeralds, una la tiene el Team Heroes; otra la tiene Shadow; una está cerca del lago de Splash Zone; otra en la montaña más alta de Green Hill Zone y la ultima en el sur de Angel Island-

XC-Sonic:-Entonces mañana tengo que pelear con el Team Heroes?-

Eggman:-Tú solo encárgate de las que no tiene ellos, ya que tengo un plan en el que vendrán solos a nosotros jajajajajaja-

XC-Sonic:-Bueno me voy a descansar-

Eggman:-Adelante te necesito con fuerzas para que traigas las otras tres esmeraldas-

XC-Sonic se fue de la oficina de Eggman hacia su habitación, entro y se acostó en su cama, se puso a pensar en lo que había ocurrido en el museo, aquella murciélago había descubierto que él no era Sonic, además tarde o temprano iban a saber. También recordó cuando fue a la casa de la pequeña Cream, y después le vino un recuerdo repentino de algo que no quería recordar, la chica rosa de la fotografía.

XC-Sonic:-Otra vez no!, por qué al recordarla siento algo extraño en mí?!-

Se tapó la cara con una almohada y la comenzó a apretar con fuerza.

XC-Sonic:-Aaaaaaaaa!, que es esto?!-

Se quitó la almohada y fue hacia la ventana para ver la luna de esa noche, y se puso a pensar que podía ser esa sensación que sentía siempre al recordar a la erizo rosada, que tenía ella?

XC-Sonic:-Piensa XC-004 Sonic, que puede ser?, soy…clon de Sonic The Hedgehog. Cuando fui a la casa de Cream por accidente ella me dijo que me gustaban mucho los Chilli Dog, entonces a Sonic le gustan mucho esas cosas y por consecuente a mí; si a Sonic le gusta correr y a mí también me gusta; si Sonic no sabe nadar y yo tampoco sé; si tengo las habilidades y las debilidades de Sonic y también poseo parte de su forma de pensar, y al parecer también tengo sus gustos. Entonces si me llama mucho la atención aquella chica, solo puede haber una explicación, a esta sensación…a Sonic, le gusta Amy-

Convencido de que esa pudiera ser la respuesta al sentimiento que sentía él, al pensar en ella, se tranquilizó un poco.

XC-Sonic:-Entonces es eso, a Sonic le gusta Amy y como tengo sus gustos a mí también, aunque…yo no tengo porque sentir a fuerza lo mismo, a Sonic le gusta Amy no a mí, a Sonic le gusta Amy no a mí, a Sonic le gusta Amy…no a mí-


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Cambio de nombre y a Splash Zone

Era un nuevo día y XC-Sonic estaba apresurado por comenzar la búsqueda de la otra Chaos Emerald, bajo rápidamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina de la base, después de entrar vio a Decoe y Bocoe preparar la comida y al pequeño Bokkun esperando por ella.

Decoe:-Buenos días XC-Sonic-

XC-Sonic:-Buenos días Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun-

El erizo se sentó al lado de Bokkun y tras unos minutos Decoe les llevo sus desayunos, era una especie de sopa.

Decoe:-Disfrútenla-

XC-Sonic y Bokkun se vieron mutuamente y después comenzaron a comer, tras el primer sorbo se vio en sus caras que nos les había gustado en lo absoluto.

Bokkun:-No me gusto-

XC-Sonic:-Estoy de acuerdo con Bokkun, no le gusto y a mí tampoco (preferiría que la pequeña Cream volviera a darme otro delicioso Chilli Dog tan rico)-

Bocoe:-Ustedes que no saben apreciar nuestra arte en la cocina-

Los dos chicos hicieron a un lado sus platos y XC-Sonic comenzó a hablar con Bokkun ya que quería hacer algo antes de irse.

XC-Sonic:-Oye Bokkun todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente-

Bokkun:-Cual?-

XC-Sonic:-El de acortar más mi nombre-

Bokkun:-Aaa, ese asunto XC-004 Sonic, jejeje-

XC-Sonic:-Deja de hacer eso sabes que no me gusta que me digan por mi nombre completo, aunque para que te lo digo si ya lo sabes y solo te gusta molestarme, me vengare-

Bokkun:-Bueno, bueno, veamos…mmm, que te parece algo como…Sonic 4?

XC-Sonic:-No me gusta-

Bokkun:-Que tal Sonic C?-

XC-Sonic:-No-

Bokkun:-Mmm, C Sonic…jajajajaja ya lo eres-

XC-Sonic:-No tiene nada de gracia, y no, no me gusta…pronúncialos en Ingles-

Bokkun:-Sonic 0, 0 Sonic, X Sonic, Sonic X…?-

XC-Sonic:- Si, no, no, si-

Bokkun:-Sonic 0 o Sonic X?-

XC-Sonic:-Sonic 0 me gusta cómo suena, aunque por otro lado siento que Sonic X es más representativo para mí-

Bokkun:-Por qué?-

XC-Sonic:-Porque nací en una habitación con una X, mi nombre empieza con una X y tengo una gran X en mi mano, y solo por eso me quedare con Sonic X-

Bokkun:-Pero Eggman te dejara?-

XC-Sonic:-Claro que si…espero-

En ese momento el Dr. Eggman entro a la habitación inesperadamente.

Eggman:-Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, XC-Sonic buenos días…aaa?! XC-004 Sonic que haces aquí?!,no deberías estar buscando la esmeralda?!-

XC-Sonic:-sí, pero Eggman quiero hacer una petición, me quiero acortar más mi nombre, XC-Sonic no me gusta, así que quiero ponerme Sonic X, ya que mi nombre empieza con una X y otras cosas que me representan llevan una X-

Eggman se quedó bastante tiempo pensando en lo que le había dicho el erizo.

Eggman:-Mmm…está bien, te puedes poner Sonic X, pero él la única vez en que te lo permitiré!-

XC-Sonic:-Enserio?!...jaja genial!, te lo dije Bokkun-

Eggman:-Ahora ve por la esmeralda XC…perdón, Sonic X-

Sonic X:-Ahí voy-

El erizo salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la base hiendo directamente hacia Splash Zone, dejando su anterior nombre XC-Sonic para tener uno nuevo, ser Sonic X. Mientras corría, pensaba en que fácil fue convencer a Eggman, ya que Eggman es Eggman y era difícil de convencerlo con algo. Sonic X corrió y corrió hasta que en el camino algo llamo su atención y se detuvo a verlo, era un enorme árbol lleno de florecitas rosadas, era un Sakura que estaba en medio de un campo lleno de pasto verde y detrás de él un lago azul.

Sonic X:-Que bello árbol, tiene tantas flores color rosa…rosa…Amy…ya basta con eso, no pensare en ella, no pensare en ella-

Sonic X se acercó más al árbol para verlo mejor, se puso debajo de él y se acostó en el pasto recargándose en el Sakura. La brisa del viento comenzó a ser más suave cada vez.

Sonic X:-Vaya, está perfecto para tener una pequeña siesta-

El erizo solo escucho el sonido de las hojas y el viento en su alrededor, cada vez sus ojos se iban cerrando más y más, hasta que los cerró por completo y se quedó dormido. Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que Sonic X se durmió, y justo por ahí estaba pasando el trio de chicos detectives, el Team Chaotix.

Charmy:-Mira Vector, ese de ahí no es Sonic?-

Vector:- Es cierto, es Sonic-

Charmy:-Que te parece si lo vamos a ver?-

Vector:-Buena idea-

El Team Chaotix se acercó al erizo para ver que hacía por ahí. Vector piso una rama y al escuchar Sonic X el sonido de esta se despertó.

Vector:-Hola Sonic-

Sonic X se quedó inmóvil al ver a los tres chicos, ellos seguramente conocían a Sonic por lo que había dicho el Cocodrilo, trato de recordar sus nombres rápidamente para no levantar sospechas.

Sonic X:-Aaa hola chicos, que hacen por aquí?, aaa…Vector, Charmy y Espio?-

Charmy:-Eso te veníamos a preguntar Sonic, pero al parecer ya lo sabemos, estabas durmiendo bajo el enorme y gran árbol rosa-

Sonic X:-Oh sí, eso estaba haciendo-

Espio:-Sigues en busca de las Chaos Emerald?-

Sonic X se puso nervioso al escuchar esa pregunta ya que él las estaba buscando y no era Sonic, pero luego se puso a pensar de que entonces Sonic también estaba buscado las esmeraldas.

Sonic X:-Aaaa? Si, si las estoy buscando todavía-

Charmy:-Las estas buscando para derrotar a Eggman?-

Sonic X:-(Que digo?!, Sonic nada más diría un sí?, a ver piensa como Sonic, piensa como Sonic) Claro que si Charmy, sabes que mi trabajo es arruinarle los planes a ese gordo bigotón (si Eggman me escuchara seguro ya estuviera muerto)-

Charmy:-Si!-

Vector:-Sonic, escuche rumores de Eggman-

Sonic X:-Q-que clase de rumores?-

Vector:-De que Eggman tiene una nueva arma-

Al escuchar eso, Sonic X se puso más nervioso y empezó a sudar, ya que sospechaba que hablaban de él.

Sonic X:-Que clase de arma?-

Vector:-No lo sé, pero dicen que es un arma muy poderosa y que si no lo detenemos, acabara con todos nosotros-

Charmy:-Por eso ya que estas buscando las Chaos Emeralds-

Sonic X:-Si?-

Espio:-Y cómo eres el indicado para derrotar a Eggman-

Vector:-Te queremos dar esta Chaos Emerald que encontramos por el lago-

Sonic X se quedó quieto por un momento, pero después al ver que aquellos chicos le estaban dando una Chaos Emerald sin saber que él no era el verdadero Sonic, no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa de alegría en su cara trato de aguantarse pero era muy difícil.

Sonic X:-Entonces me la van a dar?-

Vector:-Si, agárrala-

El erizo tomo lentamente la esmeralda, después de agarrarla miro a Vector y luego la gema.

Sonic X:-Bueno gracias por la esmeralda, este, ya me tengo que ir, a solo una cosa si llegan a hablarme de esto seguramente no me voy a acordar de nada y si es verdad de que no me acuerdo, no me sigan preguntando porque me van a estresar-

Vector:-No hay problema Sonic, no te hablaremos de esto no queremos que te estreses-

Sonic X:-Gracias, adiós chicos!-

Unísono:-Adiós!-

Sonic X se fue corriendo veloz mente de ahí, al estar ya bastante lejos del lugar donde estaba el Team Chaotix, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que ocurrió.

Sonic X:-Jajajajajaja!, que ingenuos!, jajajajaja!, nunca pensé que fuera tan fácil encontrarte esmeralda, ahora solo me faltan dos más-

Después de reírse un poco del Team Chaotix, pensó en su principal objetivo.

Sonic X:-Mmm entonces Sonic también está buscando las Chaos Emeralds, este día no se acaba aun, pronto veremos quién de los dos ganara al final Sonic The Hedgehog-


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6- Encuentro inesperado

Ya era de tarde y después de que Sonic X recibiera la esmeralda del Team Chaotix, se fue caminando del lugar de donde se encontraba, estaba feliz ya que no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para conseguir dicha esmeralda.

Sonic X:-Jaja fue fácil conseguir esta Chaos Emerald, ojala las otras fueran así de sencillas, dicen que lo que fácil viene fácil se va pero esta vez la suerte esta de mi lado, que súper no lo crees…debo dejar de hablar solo-

El erizo siguió caminando, pero al seguir avanzando el camino comenzó a tener restos de máquinas y metal, Sonic X siguió el camino con basura hasta que llego a un lugar donde pudo ver a lo lejos una especie de torre de metal oxidada y algo destruida.

Sonic X:-Que habrá en esa torre?, quisiera averiguarlo…no primero lo tengo que llevar esto a Eggman-

Camino unos pasos hacia adelante pero no puedo evitar voltear para volver a ver la torre del lugar lleno de metal.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* Sé que me voy a meter en problemas con Eggman-

El erizo se puso a caminar en dirección hacia la extraña torre del lugar, quería averiguar que podría haber ahí. Al tiempo en que iba caminando se empezaba a llenar más el camino de objetos metálicos como robots destruidos.

Sonic X:-Que bueno que no soy un robot-

Siguió caminando, volteando a ver a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo, más adelante se encontró un tanque de guerra que estaba bloqueando el camino, Sonic X se acercó a él y lo comenzó a observar detalladamente.

Sonic X:-Es muy pesado como para que trate de moverlo por fuera, y no quiero dejarlo ahí en medio, así que mejor lo muevo por dentro-

Entro en el tanque y trato de encenderlo pero no lo logro después comenzó a ver qué era lo que tenía que hacía que no funcionaba y encontró una pequeña puerta que estaba soldada donde seguramente se encontraban los circuitos para poder encender la máquina, por suerte Sonic X llevaba consigo aquel láser que fabrico en el museo para poder cortar él metal, al terminar empezó a mover unos cables y por ultimo toco dos cables con la Chaos Emerald, haciendo que un poco de la energía de ésta pasara hacia el tanque y finalmente encendiendo.

Sonic X:-Ahora veamos, cómo se conduce?-

Sonic X tomo el mando y comenzó a conducir la máquina de guerra con bastante facilidad. Bajo la mirada y encontró en su lado derecho un botón arriba de un foco color rojo.

Sonic X:-No esta tan difícil…aunque me pregunto, que hará este botón?-

Oprimió el botón y de repente el tanque disparo uno de los misiles que tenía, al ver eso Sonic X oprimió el botón que estaba en el mando y disparo una ametralladora.

Sonic X:-Jaja, cool-

Sonic X empezó a dispararle a todo lo que veía en el camino, cualquier cosa era un blanco para el erizo, tras el paso de destrucción que dejaba en el camino llego a un lugar donde no pudo cruzar con el tanque de guerra, Sonic X no tuvo más que bajarse de él e ir a pie hasta la torre de metal.

Sonic X:-Por lo menos tuve algo emocionante en el camino-

Tras seguir un tiempo caminando al fin llego a la torre de metalizada, busco por donde podía entrar pero solo encontró un hueco pequeño, al entrar encontró un montón de robots destrozados en el suelo como si alguien los les hubiera arrancado partes de ellos. Empezó a ver a su alrededor y encontró una vieja computadora, Sonic X prendió la computadora y comenzó a checar las cosas que tenía guardadas, una de las cosas que noto es que tenía dos blocs de texto pero no tenían título visible en la ventana, abrió uno y para su sorpresa estaba escrito en código binario, por suerte él sabía leer ese tipo de código.

Sonic X:-Proyect Shadow?!-

Al leer el eso Sonic X no dudo ni un segundo en seguir leyendo.

Sonic X:-Llevo tiempo haciendo el Proyect Shadow, este proyecto será creador de la forma de vida perfecta en el mundo, gracias a que conseguí pruebas de ADN de Dark Oak será muy poderoso, solo faltaba agregarle el alma para que tenga conciencia y que no sea una arma como todos piensan que seguramente será, y la única persona que conozco para algo así es mi nieta María-

Bajo un poco el texto y continúo leyendo, pero se percató de que por una parte no era lo mismo.

Sonic X:-G.U.N me está presionando cada vez más para que termine rápido mi proyecto, por alguna razón sospecho de ellos, no entiendo por qué de la noche a la mañana empezaron con eso. Por suerte Shadow ya tiene lo que necesitaba y ahora solo tengo que esperar. Si algo malo llega a pasar espero que Shadow sepa que hacer-

Al terminar de leer abrió otro bloc pero esta vez tenía algo muy diferente, era más bien imágenes de planos de alguien , era un robot que al que se le veía forma de dragón o dinosaurio que tenía muchos cables a su alrededor y se veía realmente aterrador, apago la computadora y se alejó de ella.

Sonic X:-Que hay en la parte de arriba?-

El erizo subió por unas escaleras algo destruidas, cuando estaba por la mitad una de las tablas se cayó y casi Sonic X con ella, siguió avanzando y llego hasta la parte más alta de la torre, ahí vio una habitación con poca iluminación, empezó a buscar si había otra computadora y tras unos minutos la encontró, el erizo prendió la máquina y comenzó a ver que tenía, solo encontró un solo bloc el cual abrió. Observo que tenía la imagen de alguien a que se le hacía muy familiar y aunque no lo conociera supo de quien se trataba.

Sonic X:-Esta imagen es de Metal Sonic!-

De repente la computadora se apagó, Sonic X escucho unos pasos que venían de tras de él y al voltearse vio una persona que estaba justo en medio del lugar, estaba cubierto por una tela y se podía ver que tenía incrustado en su cuerpo dos cables enormes en su espalda. La misteriosa figura señalo Sonic X y luego se quitó los cables y la tela que lo cubría.

Sonic X:-Metal Sonic?!-

Metal Sonic solo se le quedo viendo por un rato a el erizo, y tras unos segundos el robot se lanzó hacia Sonic X, trato de pegarle con uno de sus puñetazos pero Sonic X lo bloqueo y éste le lanzo una patada a el robot que también fue bloqueada, Metal Sonic retrocedió y luego dio una patada pero Sonic X se agacho y dio un salto hacia atrás dándole una patada en la barbilla a Metal Sonic, el robot reacciono del golpe y dio una patada con giro en los pies del erizo haciendo que este se cayera de espaldas al suelo, Sonic X se levantó rápidamente con un salto y le pego una patada en la cara a Metal Sonic, Sonic X dio una patada y Metal Sonic agarro su pie, el erizo solo dio un salto hacia su izquierda lanzándole otra patada con su otra pierna, Metal Sonic lo soltó y retrocedió, pero después Sonic X se abalanzo hacia él haciendo que los dos cayeran de la torre. Antes de que los chocaran contra el suelo, Sonic X puso en frente suyo a Metal Sonic haciendo que el chocara fuertemente con el piso alzando una gran nube de polvo, el erizo solo dio un salto para alejarse cuatro metros de distancia del robot y después que el polvo desapareció vio cómo se levantaba Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic:-_[Tu no acabaras con migo Sonic!]_-

Sonic X:-No quiero acabar con tigo-

Metal Sonic al ver que el erizo le respondió a lo que dijo quedo totalmente sorprendido.

Metal Sonic:-_[Como es que entendiste lo que te dije?!]-_

Sonic X:-Facil, para empezar yo no soy Sonic-

Metal Sonic:-_[Mientes!]_-

Metal Sonic se fue otra vez contra Sonic X lanzando varios golpes, Sonic X solo los esquivo y le dio una patada al robot que lo hiso retroceder.

Sonic X:-Mi nombre es XC-004 Sonic, fui creado por el Dr. Eggman para derrotar a Sonic…yo son clon de Sonic The Hedgehog... hablo con tigo porque puedo entender los sonidos que haces-

Metal Sonic:-_[Entonces Eggman hiso una copia igual]_-

Sonic X:-Asi es…como somos creados por el mismo prácticamente seriamos como hermanos-

Metal Sonic:-_[XC-004 Sonic]_-

Sonic X:-Mejor dime Sonic X-

Metal Sonic:-_[Sonic X, clon de Sonic The Hedgehog y mi hermano menor]-_

Sonic X se tranquilizó y bajo la guardia cuando vio que Metal Sonic ya no lo estaba atacando, pero confiarse del robot fue su error ya que Metal Sonic al ver que el erizo estaba distraído lo ataco por sorpresa, Sonic X trato de cubrirse del golpe pero no alcanzo a bloquearlo dándole en el abdomen y después cayendo de rodillas, trato de levantarse pero Metal Sonic lo pateo en la cara tan fuerte que al caer también dejo caer la Chaos Emerald que tenía.

Sonic X:-Aa?-

Metal Sonic:-_[Pensaste que por ser creado por Eggman y creer que somos hermanos cambiaria todo?!]_-

Sonic X:-Creo que por un momento lo pensé-

Metal Sonic tomo la esmeralda y después agarro a Sonic X por el cuello azotándolo en una pared de metal y manteniéndolo ahí.

Metal Sonic:-_[Tu solo eres otro estorbo para que me convierta en él verdadero Sonic, hermano menor…acabare con tigo como lo hare con Sonic, pero por hoy te dejare vivir]_-

Sonic X:-Tú y yo sabemos que nunca serás Sonic…ya que eres un pedazo de metal oxidado-

Metal Sonic dejo caer a Sonic X pero sin antes darle otro golpe, el robot solo se dio la vuelta, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, volteo a ver al erizo y le enseño la Chaos Emerald en sus manos.

Metal Sonic:-_[No creo que necesites esta esmeralda Sonic X]_-

El robot se elevó y voló lejos de ahí a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, Sonic X solo se quedó viendo la estela roja que dejaba Metal Sonic, el erizo se levantó lentamente después levanto el rostro y en su cara se podía ver unos ojos llenos de ira.

Sonic X:-Esto no se va a quedar así Metal Sonic! AAAAAAAAAAA!-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7-Tiempo fuera

Desde aquel encuentro que tuvo Sonic X con Metal Sonic, el erizo no había estado en la base del Dr. Eggman por tres días seguidos, solo fue una vez para decirle a Eggman que hasta que no tuviera una Chaos Emerald no regresaría, que no seguiría perdiendo más el tiempo.

Era de noche y Sonic X se encontraba caminando en dirección a Green Hill Zone, aunque en los días anteriores no se había dedicado precisamente a buscar la esmeralda sino al robot de aquella vez que lo ataco y le quito la gema, quería encontrarlo para quitarle la Chaos Emerald ya que si llegara a aparecerse otra vez sería un gran problema para el Dr. Eggman.

Sonic X:-Tengo que quitarle la esmeralda a Metal Sonic!, quien sabe de qué podría ser capaz ese robot, no puedo permitir que arruine los planes de Dr. Eggman-

Comenzó a correr para llegar más pronto a ese lugar. Tras varios minutos llego a Green Hill Zone, se puso a observa a su alrededor para ver cuál de todas las montañas era la más alta y después encontró esa montaña ya que era la que más sobresalía del paisaje, empezó a correr rápidamente hacia la montaña cuando de repente a medio camino le llega un recuerdo repentino de aquella chica rosada y cayó al suelo. Tras caerse empezó a pensar que si Sonic estaba mucho tiempo con esa chica seguramente Metal Sonic le podría hacer algo para tener a Sonic acorralado.

Sonic X:-No!, no puedo dejar que Metal Sonic la involucre también en sus planes…tengo que ir por la esmeralda y rápido-

Sonic X se levantó, miro la montaña y comenzó a correr tan rápido que provoco un Sonic Boom, esquivo varias rocas y otros objetos que se encontraban en el camino, llego a la montaña y empezó a subir rápidamente, dio un gran salto y llego hasta la sima de esta, al llegar comenzó a buscar la Chaos Emerald y tras un poco de tiempo la encontró cerca de una roca.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* aquí estas-

Tomo la esmeralda y comenzó a caminar por la montaña mientras veía la esmeralda que había encontrado, tras un rato Sonic X se sentó en la rama de un árbol a observar el paisaje de Green Hill Zone.

Sonic X:-Como puedo hacer para que Metal Sonic venga a mí?, llevo dos días seguidos buscándolo sin parar y pareciera que hubiera desaparecido-

Se quedó un momento con la vista perdida en el horizonte, pensando en que podía hacer para encontrarlo y si no lo detenía atacaría a algunas de las personas que había conocido que eran amigos de Sonic, luego reacciono y pensó en ver a una de esas personas. Bajo de la montaña y se dirigió a casa de Cream. Llego a la casa de las dos conejitas, se dirigió a la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar pero luego decidió no hacerlo ya que no quería molestar, se dirigió a un árbol que estaba cerca de la casa y se subió a una sus ramas para ver por la ventana a las conejas que vivían ahí.

Vanilla:-Cream me puedes pasar la harina por favor-

Cream:-Si mamá-

Seguramente cocinarían un postre como unas galletas o algo así.

Sonic X:-Deberia irme ya-

Sonic X se levantó y dio un salto para salir irse de ahí provocando que Cream se percatara del sonido que habían provocado las hojas del árbol. El erizo se dirigió hacia el campo de flores en donde había visto por primera vez a la conejita, llego y se dejó caer en medio del campo, observo las estrellas que cubrían cielo en la oscura noche, se quedó acostado durante un rato y luego se levantó. Comenzó a caminar hasta que llego al bosque que estaba cerca de la ciudad, se quedó viendo las luces de esta hasta que de repente escucho un fuerte estruendo procedente de la parte de atrás de donde estaba, fue a ver de qué se trataba y se sorprendió al ver de qué se trataba, ere Rouge que estaba peleando con Metal Sonic.

Rouge:-Déjame robot!-

Metal Sonic ataco a Rouge en el aire provocando que la murciélago cayera al suelo, el robot le iba a dar un golpe a Rouge pero Sonic X le dio una patada a Metal Sonic haciéndolo a un lado.

Metal Sonic:-_[Sonic X!, cuanto tiempo sin vernos?]_-

Sonic X:-Donde has estado Metal Sonic?!-

Metal Sonic se fue contra la murciélaga pero Sonic X la quito de ahí. El robot los siguió atacando y Sonic X siguió esquivando sus ataques, cuando les iba a dar un golpe Metal Sonic, Rouge se zafo de los brazos del erizo y le dio una patada fuerte a el robot haciéndolo hacia atrás después Sonic X le dio un golpe en la parte derecha de la cara pero cuando Rouge lo iba a atacar de nuevo Metal Sonic se retiró de la batalla. Los dos vieron cómo se retiraba aquel robot y después se vieron entre ellos.

Rouge:-No entiendo por qué me ayudaste-

Sonic X:-Aaa?, sabes que no soy Sonic?-

Rouge:-Claro, aunque sería más fácil dirigirme hacia ti si me dijeras tu nombre-

Sonic X:-Me llamo Sonic, Sonic X-

Rouge:-Gracias por tu ayuda Sonic X -

Rouge camino unos pasos pero se cayó de rodillas ya la pelea que había tenido con Metal Sonic la había dejado herida. Sonic X la tomo con sus brazos y comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar, camino hasta estar en una elevación de tierra donde se podía ver las luces de la ciudad, el dejo en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una piedra y después se sentó un poco cerca de donde se encontraba ella.

Rouge:-Gracias de nuevo-

El erizo solo vio a la murciélaga y después volteo la mirada hacia la ciudad.

Rouge:-Como es que entendías lo que decía ese robot?-

Sonic X:-Simplemete ya es así, no tengo una explicación para eso-

Rouge:-Bueno gracias por la información-

Sonic X:-Rouge, le dijiste a alguien sobre mí?-

Rouge:-Solo dije que Eggman tenía un arma y que tuvieran mucho cuidado, si eres creado por Eggman verdad?-

Sonic X:-Si, se nota mucho-

Rouge:-Solo lo suficiente-

Los dos se quedaron en un momento de silencio hasta que Rouge comenzó a hablar.

Rouge:-Ya conocías a Metal Sonic?-

Sonic X:-No tiene mucho tiempo de que lo acabo de conocer y desde entonces lo eh estado buscando ya que él tiene algo que me arrebato y lo necesito-

Rouge:-Como que cosa?-

Sonic X:-Algo…por qué Metal Sonic te ataco?-

Rouge:-La verdad no lo sé, pienso que fue por una Chaos Emerald, pero solo es una suposición-

Sonic X se levantó y miro hacia arriba y después bajo la mirada hacia donde estaba Rouge.

Sonic X:-Me tengo que ir-

Rouge solo se le quedo viendo al erizo, Sonic X salto del montículo de tierra y salió corriendo del lugar. Mientras corría se preguntaba, a donde pudo ir Metal Sonic?, Sonic X se dirigió a la base del Dr. Eggman y al llegar fue a la oficina de Eggman, por suerte encontró a Eggman despierto sentado en su silla y a Bokkun al lado suyo acompañando al doctor.

Bokkun:-Sonic X llegaste!, porque tardaste tanto?!-

Eggman:-Si Sonic X, te estábamos esperando-

Sonic X:-Estuve haciendo un par de cosas, pero traje esto!-

El erizo mostro a los dos que estaban presentes la Chaos Emerald que había conseguido, Eggman se emocionó al verla ya que con esa tendrían un total de 3 esmeraldas.

Eggman:-Buen trabajo Sonic X-

Bokkun:-Ahora tenemos más esmeraldas!-

Sonic X:-Pronto tendremos cuatro-

Eggman:-Guardare esta esmeralda junto con las demás-

Eggman abrió una pequeña puerta de acero en la cual tenía las otras dos esmeraldas, dejo a dentro la nueva esmeralda y cerró la puerta. Después se sentó de nuevo su silla.

Eggman:-Bueno has estado mucho tiempo fuera Sonic X, creo que lo mejor sería que descansaras-

Sonic X:-Si, creo que eso es lo que hare y ya mañana saldré por la esmeralda que hace falta-

Sonic X se fue de la oficina del Doctor dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para poder descansar, cuando Sonic X se fue Bokkun igualmente salió de la oficina.

Eggman:-Ya falta poco para que mi plan esté listo, con esta nueva arma que estoy construyendo hare que el mundo sea mío y con Sonic X de mi lado nada me detendrá jajajajajaja-

* * *

Jejeje tuve que remover el anterior ya que tenia que corregirle unas cosas, aaa pero bueno creo que no volverá a pasar n.n; ,a y por cierto las criticas estarán bien recibidas en el fic claro que no ataquen mucho jeje T.T


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8- La primera vez que te veo

Apenas estaban saliendo los primeros rayos de sol por la mañana y Sonic X ya se estaba levantando, fue a la cocina donde agarro una soda del refrigerador y una bolsa de frituras de la alacena, se sentó en una silla de la mesa; destapo la soda y abrió la bolsa de las frituras tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que nadie se diera cuenta y comenzó a comer.

Sonic X:-Mmm delicioso-

El erizo siguió comiendo hasta que escucho un sonido proveniente de debajo de la mesa, agacho la cabeza y vio al pequeño Bokkun quien luego salió y se le quedo viendo a Sonic X con una cara llena de bondad.

Bokkun:-Me das Sonic X?, si?-

Sonic X se le quedo viendo a Bokkun con una cara así "¬¬",luego se quedó pensando y después se dirigió a Bokkun.

Sonic X:-No-

Bokkun:-Vez como eres con migo Sonic X así te voy a hacer cuando yo este comiendo mis frituras y tú me pidas, no te voy a dar!-

Sonic X:-*risita* Toma-

Bokkun:-Mmm, gracias-

El erizo salió de la cocina llevándose consigo la soda y camino hasta la salida de la base, al estar ahí se acabó la soda y la tiro en un bote de basura que estaba cerca.

Sonic X:-Eggman había dicho que la otra esmeralda se encontraba en Angel Island...bueno ahí voy!-

Sonic X comenzó a caminar y ver a su alrededor para encontrar la dichosa isla, después de haber pasado unos minutos y haber quedado algo alejado de la base recordó un dato muy importante.

Sonic X:-Espera un segundo, Angel Island es una isla que flota en el aire a una gran altura…mmm rayos-

El erizo se regresó corriendo a la base y se dirigió hacia la habitación del Dr. Eggman, al entrar en la habitación vio a Eggman durmiendo en una cama y Sonic X se acercó lentamente a él.

Sonic X:-Eggman…Eggman…Eggman…Eggman…DR. EGGMAN!-

El cientifico se despertó rápidamente para ver que era lo que lo había despertado y vio al erizo azul que estaba al lado suyo.

Eggman:-Aaa! Sonic X por qué me despiertas?!-

Sonic X:-Sera que me pudieras prestar uno tus aviones?-

Eggman:-Qué?!...a si agárralo-

Sonic X:-Y tus herramientas?-

Eggman:-Si-

Sonic X:-Y tu…?-

Eggman:-Si, si, toma lo que quieras y déjame dormir!-

Sonic X se fue corriendo rápidamente al almacén, lugar donde el Dr. Eggman tenía todos sus artefactos, y comenzó a ver los aviones que habían ahí ya que quería uno que fuera rápido y que no llamara mucho la atención. Tras encontrar el avión adecuado tomo las herramientas de Eggman y comenzó a modificarle algunas cosas al avión, una de las cosas que hiso es que el avión tuviera mayor velocidad; mejor aterrizaje y mejoro el mando, tras haber terminado abrió una enorme puerta, se subió al avión y tras unos segundos despego el avión alejándose rápidamente de la base del Dr. Eggman. Pronto se encontró completamente en el aire avanzando a una sorprendente velocidad.

Sonic X:-Ahora solo tengo que buscar esa isla-

Siguió avanzando mientras observaba a su alrededor, después de que vio lo que estaba buscando acelero más y en unos momentos el erizo llego a Angel Island. Al aterrizar el avión, Sonic X bajo; tomo uno de los aparatos que llevaba para poder orientarse y comenzó a ver por donde más o menos se encontraba.

Sonic X:-Al parecer estoy en el lado noroeste de la isla, lo mejor será ir hacia el centro y luego ir a la parte sur-

Empezó a caminar hacia el centro de Angel Island pero tras haber ya avanzado algo de camino recordó al equidna que protege la Master Emerald que justamente se encontraba en el centro y eso era un problema para él ya que si el guardián lo veía posiblemente se daría cuenta de que él no era el Sonic que conocía, pero al parecer eso no detuvo a Sonic X y siguió caminando hasta que llego al centro de la isla y ahí pudo ver la enorme esmeralda color verde, el erizo se ocultó más en unos arbustos que estaban detrás de él ya que sospechaba de que el equidna estuviera por ahí.

Sonic X:-No debo confiarme mucho, puede que el guardián de la Master Emerald este por aquí-

De ahí en adelante se fue corriendo hacia donde quería llegar, pronto estuvo en la parte sur de la isla y al estar ahí comenzó a buscar la Chaos Emerald pero busco y busco y no encontró nada.

Sonic:-Donde estará la esmeralda?-

Sonic X continúo buscando pero siguió teniendo el mismo resultado, se sentó en una roca que estaba más o menos cerca de un pequeño lago, comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados, luego agacho la cabeza y vio hacia el pequeño lago y para su buena o mala suerte encontró la esmeralda en medio y en lo profundo de ese lago.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* Como se supone que la voy a alcanzar?-

El erizo se levantó e inicio la búsqueda de algo que le pudiera servir para tomar la esmeralda, busco por los árboles y encontró una larga rama, tomo la rama; se dirigió al lago y comenzó a empujar la Chaos Emerald a uno de los lados del lago, al terminar de empujarla fue hacia donde estaba ella; se agacho y trato de alcanzarla con su mano. La gema se encontraba todavía lejos del alcance de la mano de Sonic X pero este se estiro más para agarrarla pero en una de esas se resbala y casi cae al agua.

Sonic X:-Aaaaaa! Casi me matas torpe lago!...*suspiro* bueno aquí voy otra vez-

Sonic X se agacho otra vez pero esta vez se metió un poco al agua y se estiro lo más que pudo, solo le faltaba un poquito para alcanzar la esmeralda pero en ese momento escucho que alguien se acercaba y como todavía no la lograba alcanzar tuvo que dejarla e irse a ocultar entre los arbustos. Se quedó viendo fijamente la parte de dónde venía lo que sea que estuviese saliendo y cuando ese algo salió Sonic X quedo sorprendido de ver de quien se trataba.

Tails:-Vamos chicos estoy seguro de que por aquí hay una Chaos Emerald-

Sonic X vio al zorro amarillo y se percató de que tenía un aparato en las manos, seguramente un sensor para encontrar las Chaos Emeralds, y al cabo de un rato salió alguien más de donde había salido el zorrito.

Knuckles:-Estas seguro de que por aquí hay una esmeralda?-

Tails:-Claro que lo estoy, mi detector me lo indica-

Knuckles:-yo no me fio de esa cosa-

Tails:-Por qué Knuckles?-

Knuckles:-Porque desde que tienes esa cosa buscando las esmeraldas no hemos encontrado ninguna-

Sonic X se les quedo viendo a los dos chicos pero luego escucho que una tercera persona venia, se quedó viendo los arbustos que se movían y luego pudo ver de quien se trataba, cuando salió la tercera persona Sonic X se quedó completamente asombrado de lo que estaba viendo.

Sonic:-Hay alguna esmeralda por aquí?-

Sonic X quedo completamente boquiabierto al ver a Sonic, realmente se parecía a Sonic.

Sonic X:-(A-a pero si es Sonic)- escondido.

Sonic se acercó a donde estaban sus otros dos amigos.

Tails:-Todavía no hemos empezado a buscar Sonic-

Knuckles:-Espero que esta vez sí encontremos algo-

Sonic:-Pues que estamos esperando-

El Team Heroes comenzó a buscar la esmeralda, mientras ellos buscaban Sonic X todavía estaba en proceso de recuperarse del sock que había recibido al ver y al estar viendo con sus propios ojos a Sonic y también trataba de enviarles mensajes mentales a los tres chicos de que no encontraran la esmeralda. Tras ya haber buscado durante bastante tiempo la esmeralda el Team Heroes se cansó y se sentaron un poco cerca del lago pero Knuckles se sentó justo en la roca donde Sonic X había visto la esmeralda, Sonic X se desesperó ya que en cualquier momento Knuckles podría ver hacia el lago y ver la esmeralda, y lo que temía se hiso realidad Knuckles miro hacia el lago y luego regreso la mirada hacia Tails y Sonic.

Knuckles:-Oigan ustedes dos!-

Sonic X:-(Oh rayos seguramente ya vio la esmeralda!)- escondido.

Sonic:-Que cosa?-

Knuckles:-Ya sé que debemos de hacer-

Sonic X:- (Si la vio!)- escondido.

Knuckles:-Por que no..?-

Sonic X:-(Aaaaaaaaaa!)- escondido.

Knuckles:-Nos regresamos de una vez-

Sonic X:-(No la vieron que alivio)- escondido.

Sonic:-Si, al parecer no hay ninguna esmeralda aquí-

El Team Heroes empezó a caminar de regreso y Sonic X los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta. Sonic y sus amigos llegaron a donde estaba la Master Emerald, Sonic X vio que tenían un avión y también descubrió que no solo eran esos tres chicos ya que había escuchado la voz de la pequeña Cream que seguramente estaba detrás del avión ya que no la veía.

Cream:-Encontró alguna esmeralda señor Sonic?-

Cheese:-Chao, Chao-

Sonic:-No encontramos nada pero seguramente la próxima vez si encontremos una Chaos Emerald-

Cream:-Espero que sí señor Sonic-

Sonic X los siguió viendo oculto en los arbustos pero luego escucho la voz de una persona que no conocía y a quien el avión cubría de la vista del erizo, pudo percatarse de que era la voz de una chica, Sonic X estaba esperando con ansias a que esa persona saliera y tras unos segundos la persona salió a su vista, los ojos de Sonic X se abrieron como platos y comenzaron a iluminarse; sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rojizo y le empezó a emerger una sensación parecida a cuando recordaba a esa persona pero mucho más potente todavía, ya que la estaba viendo en vivo y no en sus pensamientos o en una imagen.

Sonic X:-E-es, es ella-


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9-Celoso yo?

Sonic X se quedó completamente boquiabierto al estar viendo en frente suyo a la chica rosa en la que tanto pensaba, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación era algo que simplemente no podía y que surgía inexplicablemente de él ya que, como podía sentir algo así por una persona que no conocía? Era simplemente extraño. La siguió viendo y en su rostro se podía ver una mirada llena de ternura.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* Que hermosa es…pero, por qué dije eso?-

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidar lo que había dicho que para él era muy vergonzoso y la continúo viendo con la misma expresión en la cara. Mientras tanto, Amy dejo de platicar con Tails para acercarse a Sonic rápidamente.

Amy:-Bueno como no encontraron ninguna esmeralda, por qué no regresamos para comer algo?-

Cream:-Si, pueden venir a mi casa a comer ya que es la más cerca de aquí-

Amy:-Buena idea Cream-

Cheese:-Chao, chao!-

Tails:-Si, me muero de hambre-

Knuckles:-Opino lo mismo, a comer!-

Amy:-Que te parece Sonikku?-

Al escuchar eso Sonic X se enojó un poco por la forma en que le había llamado Amy a Sonic pero trato de no tomarle tanta importancia.

Sonic:-Mmm me parece bien, tengo hambre-

Amy:-Sí y así te preparo tu comida favorita-

Amy se acercó más a Sonic y luego lo abrazo sorpresivamente, Sonic solo puso una cara de preocupado y tomo la cadera a Amy para seguir con el abrazo, ella solo lo vio mostrando una bella sonrisa y ojos llenos de amor. Sonic X al ver eso, vio fijamente a Sonic con una cara de enojo, poniendo muecas y forzando los puños.

Sonic X:-Mmmm rrrrrrh aaaaa (como se atreve, que rayos le ve Amy a Sonic ni que estuviera tan guapo…oh!)-

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Tails y también Cheese se subieron al avión, y al ya estar todos acomodados en sus lugares Tails encendió el avión y en ese momento Sonic X se fue rápidamente al suyo sin ser visto por los otros; al estar ahí prendió el avión lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a esperar a ver el avión en el que iba Amy Rose, después de unos minutos pudo ver el avión elevándose y después alejándose en el aire.

Sonic X:-Tengo que darme prisa-

Sonic X despego su avión a una gran velocidad pero no siguió la misma trayectoria que el otro avión sino que fue en dirección a la base secreta de Eggman.

Sonic X:-Dejare esto en la base y después iré a la casa de Cream, *suspiro* no puedo creer que la allá visto hoy, es tan…ella. Aunque no tengo idea de cómo sea pero eso es cool-

Y tras unos minutos Sonic X llego a la base de Eggman, como la puerta del almacén seguía abierta no tuvo que bajarse del avión, aterrizo y apago el avión; después rápidamente bajo de él y salió del almacén en dirección a su habitación donde al llegar abrió la puerta y se quedó viendo el interior de su cuarto con cara de seriedad.

Sonic X:-Mmmm…no-

El erizo cerró la puerta y bajo rápidamente a la cocina pero tropezó a la mitad del camino y cayó de cara al suelo poniendo una cara algo así "O,O!", llego a la cocina y al entrar vio a Bokkun que se encontraba comiendo unos panecillos arriba de la mesa y se acercó a él.

Bokkun:-Hola Sonic X-

El erizo levanto una mano y tomo los panecillos de Bokkun rápidamente poniéndolos en su otra mano.

Bokkun:-Oye!-

Luego fue al refrigerador y tomo un pastelillo de crema batida, una lata con crema batida y una fresa, después se acercó de nuevo a Bokkun, y se le quedo viendo con una cara amenazante e igualmente el robot a él con la misma expresión en el rostro.

Bokkun:-Devuélveme mis panes!-

Sonic X:-Por?-

Bokkun:-Sonic X!-

Sonic X:-Los quieres de regreso?!-

Bokkun:-Si!-

Sonic X le devolvió los panecillos a Bokkun y este los acomodo de nuevo en la mesa, Bokkun agarro uno y abrió grande la boca para comérselo pero en ese momento Sonic X le embarro en la cara el pastel de crema batida dejándosela completamente cubierta de crema, el robot solo quedo sorprendido y después se molestó abrió la boca para decirle algo al erizo pero luego este le lleno la boca con crema batida, Bokkun se la comió y después abrió otra vez la boca y sucedió lo mismo, continuo tratando de hablar con Sonic X hasta que se empalado de tanta crema y dejo de intentarlo, al ver que Bokkun ya no podía más Sonic X le coloco la fresa en la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la cocina, Bokkun solo se le quedo viendo mientras se encontraba tirado arriba de la mesa con la boca llena de crema batida.

Bokkun:-Por qué?-

Sonic X:-No recuerdas que te dije que me vengaría de ti-

Bokkun:-Aaa?!-

Sonic X salió rápidamente de la cocina y salió corriendo de la base, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al lugar donde estaría la erizo rosa, la casa de Cream. Tras unos segundos Sonic X llego y se escondió detrás de un árbol cerca de la casa de Cream donde encontraba una ventana enfrente en la que se podía ver el comedor de la casa.

Sonic X:-Donde esta?-

Se puso a mirar fijamente la ventana para ver si aparecía pero minutos después apareció alguien, pero solo se trataba de Tails y Sonic quienes se sentaron en las sillas del comedor.

Sonic X:-Solamente es Tails…y Sonic-

No les tomo importancia a los dos chicos y siguió fijando su vista en la ventana para ver en qué momento aparecía Amy. Tras varios minutos de espera salió la muy esperada chica junto con Cream y su mamá con varios platillos llenos de comida, los colocaron en la mesa y después se sentaron, Amy se sentó al lado de la ventana donde la podía ver y al lado de Sonic. Todos comenzaron a comer, Amy agarro un poco de la comida de un platillo y con un tenedor trataba de darle la comida a Sonic en la boca, y al ver eso Sonic X se volvió a molestar.

Sonic X:-Mmmm…ya Sonic X relájate eso no te importa, eso no te importa *suspiro*-

Trato de tranquilizase pero al momento después vio como Amy abrazaba por segunda vez a Sonic, eso enojo más a Sonic X y puso de nuevo esas muecas de enojado furioso y comenzó de nuevo con sus movimientos de manos.

Sonic X:-Aa!, ya tranquilízate!-

Luego vio como Amy le sonreía y se acercaba lentamente a la cara de Sonic, Sonic X se jalo un poco las orejas y también continuo con sus muecas, trato de gritar del enojo pero se mordió la mano y tras unos segundos dejo de morderla cuando vio que Amy se alejó un poco del rostro de Sonic.

Sonic X:-Auch creo que aquí me dara un ataque de…no, no creo que sea eso, no puede ser eso y no quiero que sea eso!; no, no, no!-

Sonic X se quedó pensando profundamente un momento y después se asustó de la posibilidad de lo que sentía cada vez que veía que Amy abrazaba o hacia cualquier cosa que demostrara su cariño a Sonic.

Sonic X:-Estare…?-

No podía completar la palabra era algo que no creía que le pasaría con ese tipo de situaciones y con aquella chica rosada, como era eso posible?

Sonic X:-Estare…ce…celoso?

Al darse cuenta de su realidad, Sonic X se desesperó y comenzó a preocuparse ya que eso era otro punto de en serio le gustaba Amy Rose pero él no quería aceptarlo por ninguna razón, no quería aceptar que en verdad le gustaba Amy y mucho.

Sonic X:-Nooooooooo!, por qué?, por qué?, por qué? Yo no quiero estar celoso, yo no tengo por qué estarlo y no sé porque estarlo; ella no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta! Nooooooo!-

Sonic X se agarró del árbol y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza con una expresión de asustado y preocupado en su rostro.

Sonic X:-No, no, no, no, no, no, no…no lo puedo estar…Ah ya se! Tengo una idea para ya no sentir eso! Desde ahora en adelante no pensare en ella ni la veré-

El erizo se detuvo de darse golpecitos y sin querer volteo a ver a Amy y puso de nuevo esa cara de enamorado, Sonic X se dio cuenta y se volteo rápidamente con las mejillas rojizas y pensando en que no podría no pensar en ella y ahora mucho menos no verla.

Sonic X:-Mejor me voy de aquí!-

Sonic X troto un poco lejos de la casa de Cream para que no se percataran de él los que estaban dentro de ella y luego comenzó a correr rápidamente hasta la base del Dr. Eggman, llego y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación en donde al llegar se aventó a la cama y teniendo la cara todavía roja se puso a pensar que no podía ser verdad que el sintiera ese sentimiento de celos, agarro la almohada y se tapó la cara.

Sonic X:-Noooooo!-


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10-Descubriendo sobre mi

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que Sonic X vio por primera vez a Amy Rose, sin embargo no la había dejado de ver desde ese día ya que se puso a investigar cosas de ella como de que los domingos en la tarde siempre iba a casa de Cream aunque todavía no sabía dónde vivía ya que no quería seguirla hasta su casa.

Era de tarde y Sonic X se encontraba junto con Bokkun jugando videojuegos en la sala de juntas, se trataba de un juego de peleas y al parecer Sonic X iba ganando por mucha ventaja sobre el pequeño Bokkun.

Sonic X:-Ahora muere con mi super combo, patada de fuego!-

El erizo realizo un combo tan potente que el pobre Bokkun no pudo detenerlo y su personaje cayo rendido en el suelo dándole la victoria una vez más a Sonic X.

Bokkun:-No es justo eres un tramposo!-

Sonic X:-Tramposo?!, lo que hice no se llama trampa eso simplemente es saber jugar bien-

Los dos se quedaron viendo el juego y después los dos se vieron mutuamente y comenzaron a hablar.

Sonic X:-Te parece 25 de 30?-

Bokkun:-No gracias no te puedo vencer, eres un vago en esto Sonic X-

Sonic X:-No es por presumir pero al parecer tengo un don especial para jugar videojuegos de cualquier tipo-

Bokkun:-Desde que los conociste te has vuelto una vagancia en los videojuegos, aunque tendría sus ventajas ya que si controlas un robot de pelea sabrías hacer combos mortales o copiarlos y hacerlos tú mismo-

Sonic X:-Es cierto deberás que puedo copiar los ataques…lástima que no tengo esos poderes para realizarlos completamente-

Sonic X y Bokkun comenzaron a jugar otra vez y de repente Decoe y Bocoe entraron a la habitación, los dos robots vieron la televisión y observaron la pelea que tenían los dos chicos.

Decoe:-Quien está ganando?-

Sonic X:-Yo-

Decoe:-Ah por cierto, Eggman te espera en su oficina Sonic X-

Sonic X:-Ahorita voy nada más deja que derrote a Bokkun será rápido-

Bokkun:-Oye!-

Sonic X volvió a hacer otro super combo y derroto rápidamente a Bokkun, el erizo dejo el control y se fue corriendo hasta la oficina del Dr. Eggman, al llegar vio a Eggman que estaba sentado en su silla tomando una taza de café, el doctor se le quedo viendo a Sonic X y al cabo de un rato dejo la taza y junto los dedos de sus dos manos.

Sonic X:-Me hablo doctor?-

Eggman:-Si Sonic X…te has atrasado mucho en la búsqueda de la esmeralda o es que acaso la esmeralda ya la tiene Sonic-

Sonic X:-No lo sé doctor-

Eggman:-Entonces?!, porque sales tanto y que te la pasas haciendo?!-

El erizo se quedó sin palabras, no podía decirle que era porque le gustaba Amy Rose y salía para irla a ver a casa de Cream, que podía decirle en esos momentos no se le ocurría nada hasta que al pasar unos segundos pensó en algo.

Sonic X:-Salgo a practicar mis ataques-

Eggman:-En serio?-

Sonic X:-Sí, de hecho tengo un nuevo movimiento que se llama…la patada giratoria-

Eggman:-Se escucha interesante-

Sonic X:-Y también es muy potente…solo tengo que saltar y girar rápidamente en el aire en mi propio eje con los pies juntos-

Eggman:-Mmm sorprendente-

El erizo se tranquilizó ya que había logrado que Eggman ya no le siguiera preguntado de esas cosas y entonces comenzó a hacerle otra clase de preguntas para que se le olvidara por completo.

Sonic X:-Oh por cierto estaba pensando, cuantos días de creado tengo?-

Eggman:-No alcanzas ni los dos meses Sonic X-

Sonic X:-Pero de la edad de Sonic tengo 15 años, no?-

Eggman:-En realidad tu cuerpo aparenta tener 15 años de edad pero de edad de vida solo tienes como un mes, aunque por alguna razón tu cuerpo tiene una variación con respecto al crecimiento-

Sonic X:-Cuál?!-

Eggman:-Es extraño pero tu cuerpo solo envejecerá después de que cumplas 5 años de edad-

Sonic X:-Y eso quiere decir que?-

Eggman:-Te quedaras exactamente igual durante 5 años-

Sonic X no pensó que la plática estuviera tan interesante pero se había equivocado completamente y sintió más curiosidad por saber sobre la variación de crecimiento que el tenia.

Sonic X:-Entonces después de 5 años envejeceré?!-

Eggman:-Así es Sonic X-

Sonic X se quedó un momento pensando profundamente sobre lo que le había dicho Eggman y después empezó a saltar de felicidad por toda la oficina del Dr. Eggman.

Sonic X:-Yeah me vera más joven que Sonic!, solo seré de apariencia dos años menor!-

Eggman se quedó confundido ya Sonic X seria 5 años menor que Sonic en apariencia, a menos que estuviera hablando de otra persona pero eso era muy poco probable, pero de todas maneras si era así quería saber de quién se refería el erizo.

Eggman:-De quien serás dos años menor Sonic X?-

Al escuchar eso Sonic X se le bajo la felicidad que tenía y dejo de saltar, poseía una cara de nervioso y preocupado su mente había quedado en blanco, ahora si el erizo estaba en problemas.

Sonic X:-Aaa…pu-es de Sonic de quien más podría ser jejejejeje-

Eggman:-Pero no serias menor que Sonic por cinco años?-

Sonic X:-Oh es cierto mis cuentas estaban mal jajaja era cinco y no dos jeje es que esos números se parecen tanto que confunde jajajaja-

Eggman:-En que se parecen el dos y el cinco que te confunde?-

Sonic X:-Ya sabes…en que el dos…se parece al cinco…dos, cinco, dos, cinco, dos, cinco jejeje-

Eggman:-Te sientes bien Sonic X?-

Sonic X:-Claro que sí, de hecho como me siento tan bien iré por la Chaos Emerald, adiós Dr. Eggman!-

Sonic X salió rápidamente de la oficina de Eggman y después de la base secreta dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad, donde se puso a saltar sobre los edificios, mientras andaba por arriba veía todo lo que había a su alrededor y luego se puso a pensar en que haría si Eggman lo descubría y que si sería bueno seguir viendo ha Amy todos los domingos.

Sonic X:-Estara bien hacer eso, mmmm…será que por el simple hecho de verla todos los domingos eso me convierta en un acosador mmmm-

Después se detuvo en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad donde se puso a observar el cielo y luego la ciudad en la cual se veía muy alto y desde ahí podía ver el bosque que se encontraba cerca donde había tenido su última batalla con Metal Sonic.

Sonic X:-No eh visto a Metal Sonic en bastante tiempo, que le habrá pasado?...mmm ni que me interesara ese robot, todo lo que me interesa no lo tengo a la vista en este momento *suspiro* como me gustaría que ya fuera mañana para poder verla e igual me gustaría que poder hablar por primera vez con ella, solo que, ser el clon de Sonic me lo impide, pero si fuera el verdadero Sonic…no! No me meteré esas ideas de Metal Sonic en la cabeza yo no soy como él y tampoco seré como el, quiero ser más que simplemente el clon de Sonic The Hedgehog y seré-

Después de eso Sonic X se regresó corriendo hacia la base secreta y se fue directamente hacia la sala de juntas rápidamente en donde prendió la televisión y puso una imagen de Amy Rose justo la que le había mostrado por primera vez el Dr. Eggman y se sentó a contemplarla.

Sonic X:-Pronto te veré otra vez-


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo:** Hola, hola, hola a todos, quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron esos bonitos reviews y a los que no pero están leyendo el fic :3

**Sonic X:** Yo también!, gracias por sus reviews los eh leído todos jeje :D...solo hay algo que quiero aclarar, yo no soy tierno -.-

**Yo:** Claro que lo eres :)

**Sonic X:** Claro que no (_ _')

**Yo:** Claro que si, mira todas las cosas que haces por Amy :D...te gusta mucho :3

**Sonic X:** Eso tiene un explicación y no es por que me guste es solo que me gusta alagarla en sus cualidades, como en lo hermosa que es (#-^-#)

**Yo:** Ya vez (^.^)

**Sonic X:** Eso no tiene nada que ver (#¬¬#)...bueno vamos con el cap

* * *

Capítulo 11-Una reunión imprevista

Ya era domingo y Sonic X se levantó muy temprano, por alguna misteriosa razón, y fue corriendo directamente hacia la cocina para comer algo. Al estar en la cocina abrió el refrigerador para ver que encontraba para comer pero solo encontró una sandía, al principio la vio con cara de desagrado pero luego al ver la hora que era la agarro rápidamente y con una cuchara empezó a comerla rápidamente.

Sonic X:-Tengo que apurarme para llegar antes que ella- dijo apurado.

Termino la sandía y fue corriendo directamente hacia la puerta de salida de la base cuando de repente a la mitad del camino se encuentra con el doctor Eggman.

Sonic X:-Aaa?!, buenos días Dr. Eggman!- algo nervioso.

Eggman:-A dónde vas Sonic X?-

Sonic X:-Oh!, Este, voy a salir a entrenar-

Eggman se le quedo viendo al erizo cuidadosamente y luego siguió su camino.

Eggman:-Que entrenes bien-

Sonic X:-Si doctor!-

Después de eso Sonic X fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de la pequeña Cream. Tras unos cuantos minutos llego y se acomodó detrás del árbol de la otra vez en que se encontraba espiando a Amy.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* No puedo esperar a que venga Amy- dijo emocionado - aunque quien sabe si venga con alguno de sus amigos…o con Sonic mmm- medio enojado -no me amargare el día…espero que ya llegue- alegremente.

Sonic X se acostó en el suelo a esperar a la bella chica a la que tanto le gustaba. Ya era de tarde y Sonic X ya estaba desesperándose por que llegara Amy, se empezó a asomar a la casa para ver si había llegado pero no la veía; se sentó y empezó a hacer unos dibujos en la tierra en el cual comenzó con un dibujo de Metal Sonic en la que tenía en su mano una Chaos Emerald.

Sonic X:-Donde estará ese robot?, seguramente debe estar planeando algo o tal vez está en alguna parte burlándose de mi porque me quito la esmeralda y por la paliza que me dio…aa! es horrible!- dijo preocupado.

Borro rápidamente el dibujo y comenzó con otro, esta vez era de Amy junto con Sonic y él en una esquina solo con un paraguas en la mano.

Sonic X:-No me debería atormentar…aunque si lo veo por otro lado, Sonic y yo somos iguales así que yo soy el que está al lado de Amy y Sonic está al otro lado solo en esa esquina, jajajajajaja!- dijo felizmente.

Luego el erizo escucho que la puerta se abría y borro rápidamente el dibujo, después se puso a ver si se trataba de ella pero solamente era Cream y Vanilla que al parecer saldrían esa tarde, Sonic X se desanimó y vio cómo se marchaban las dos conejas por el horizonte.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* Al parecer saldrán ellas dos y Amy no vendrá- algo triste -increíble me dejo plantado jaja- dijo burlonamente -bueno ya que, será mejor que me vaya-

Sonic X se estiro un poco y empezó a caminar hacia el primer lugar que vio, siguió caminando hasta que de repente algo lo agarro por la espalda poniéndole como una especie de cinturón y lo alzo por los aires velozmente. El erizo levanto la mirada rápidamente para ver que lo había levantado y vio un pequeño robot volador.

Robot:-Por fin eh capturado a Sonic! Al fin Eggman me dará un aumento es super genial!- dijo realmente emocionado.

Sonic X:-Oye tú!, hay un ligero problema con tu plan-

Robot:-Qué problema?-

Sonic X:-Para empezar Eggman no te paga- alzando el dedo índice.

Robot:-Oh es cierto…pero me dará una gran recompensa si te llevo-

Sonic X:-No lo creo…bueno segundo, yo no soy Sonic yo soy Sonic X!- dijo molesto.

Robot:-Estas seguro?, te pareces mucho a Sonic-

Sonic X:-Esa es la cosa, soy el clon de Sonic obvio que me tengo que parecer a él- dijo con tono sarcástico -además porque discuto con tigo ya van tres veces que haces lo mismo, que no me reconoces?-

Robot:-No, seguro que no eres Sonic?-

Sonic X:-Mmmm- enojado.

Siguieron volando por un buen tiempo hasta que estuvieron sobre un gran campo lleno de pasto verde y unos cuantos árboles.

Robot:-Entonces eres Sonic X?-

Sonic X:-Siii-

Robot:-Oh ya se me hiso tarde, aquí te dejo nos vemos Sonic X-

Sonic X:-Espera, que?-

El pequeño robot soltó a Sonic X repentinamente y comenzó a caer, después de unos segundos choco plantando la cara fuertemente en la tierra quedando así atorado con el suelo, se quedó ahí durante pocos minutos y después intento zafarse pero estaba realmente atorado, siguió intentando y tras unos cuantos segundo sintió que alguien le empezó a jalar los pies, pudiendo salir luego de ahí. Sonic X se volteo para ver quién o había ayudado y al verlos se llevó una gran sorpresa, se trataba de un erizo plateado y una gata color lila; Sonic X se puso nervioso al ver que ellos se encontraban ahí.

Silver:-Sonic estas bien?-

Sonic X:-Si estoy bien o eso creo- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Silver:- Vimos como caías de esa gran altura y pensamos en venirte a ayudar-

Sonic X:-Que bueno que son ustedes y no otra persona-

Blaze:-Te refieres a Eggman-

Sonic X:-Mmm…oh claro, si a Eggman jajajaja- dijo preocupado.

Todos se quedaron en un momento de silencio hasta que Sonic X empezó a hablar.

Sonic X:-Oh y por cierto, que hacen por aquí Silver y Blaze?-

Silver:-Estamos buscando a alguien-

Sonic X:-A quién?-

Blaze:-Metal Sonic-

Sonic X se quedó impresionado de que ellos estuvieran en busca de ese robot, entonces que había hecho Metal Sonic en estos últimos días?

Sonic X:-A Metal Sonic!- exclamo impactado.

Silver:-Así es-

Blaze:-Hace dos días nos topamos yo y Silver con Metal Sonic; estábamos caminando en una tarde cuando de repente él nos atacó estando cerca de un lugar medio metalizado de la ciudad, era extraño ver a Metal Sonic ya que no sabíamos nada de él desde hace mucho tiempo; lo estuvimos siguiendo y luego lo vimos después en una pequeña zona alejada de la ciudad en donde se encontraba una planta eléctrica y desde ahí no sabemos más de él-

Sonic X se quedó pensando profundamente en lo que le había contado Blaze sobre Metal Sonic, trato de pensar para que fue a un lugar lleno de Metal.

Silver:-Que piensas que hace Sonic?-

Sonic X:-Aaa?, porque me preguntas a mí-

Silver:-Tú eres su mayor enemigo y lo conoces más-

Sonic X:-Tienes razón (y aunque no sea Sonic, ese robot también me odia. Tengo que pensar en que puede estar haciendo ese robot)…puedo suponer que mientras estaba desaparecido solo tenía la energía suficiente como para apenas moverse, lo cual en ese tiempo estuvo recargando algo de energía y para estar de nuevo a sus niveles normales necesita una fuerte carga eléctrica para restaurar la normalidad en su núcleo interno para poder seguir moviéndose e incluso para tener energías para mucho más tiempo, pero si ataco una plata eléctrica debe estar planeando algo más grande todavía-

Las dos personas que se encontraban presente se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que había dicho el supuesto Sonic, ya que Sonic no haría algo así o eso creían.

Silver:-Wau Sonic- asombrado.

Blaze:-Esa fue una muy buena deducción…de hecho, demasiado buena al respecto…como se te ocurrió tal deducción?- dijo con mucha seriedad.

Blaze se empezó a acercar hacia Sonic X viéndolo fijamente a los ojos cosa que Sonic X lo aturde y trato de evitar ese contacto visual.

Sonic X:- Bueno por que como fue a una plata eléctrica pensé en que necesitaba electricidad, no?- algo nervioso.

Blaze:-Tienes razón, creo que ese dato era muy evidente-

Sonic X:-Si jejeje-

Blaze se alejó de Sonic X, retiro la vista de la cara del erizo y fue directo hacia donde estaba Silver.

Blaze:-Tenemos que seguir buscando a Metal Sonic, Silver-

Silver:-Fue bueno verte Sonic-

Sonic X:-Si, igual a ustedes chicos-

Silver:-Adiós-

Silver y Blaze se pusieron en marcha a buscar de nuevo a Metal Sonic, y mientras Sonic X los veía marcharse pensó en que estaría planeando ese robot azul. Luego Sonic X se fue corriendo de ahí hasta la base secreta pero esta vez subió hasta el techo de esta, donde se sentó y comenzó a observar el color azul de mar.

Sonic X:-Así que Silver y Blaze están buscando a Metal Sonic; esa información fue de gran ayuda- dijo feliz -pero, que estará haciendo Metal Sonic?...tengo que tener más cuidado con lo que digo enfrente de los amigos de Sonic o me descubrirán más personas, por lo menos solo sabe Rouge- seriamente.

Sonic X se quedó ahí en el techo de la base pensando en las cosas que le habían contado Silver y Blaze, pensando en que podría hacer después ese robot.


	12. Chapter 12

Yo: Y hola, hola holaaaaaa! :D, perdonen la súper tardanza, no tuve tiempo de subir ningún capitulo ya que tenia un montón de trabajos en la escuela :(

Sonic X: La escuela te explota mucho (# _ _ )

Yo: Si -.- ya los voy a demandar por explotación :D dejemos eso y aquí el capitulo

* * *

Capítulo 12-Noche de sombras

Era de noche y Sonic X se encontraba fuera de la base secreta para investigar sobre los sucesos de Metal Sonic. Se encontraba en donde vio por primera vez a ese malvado robot, en aquella Torre de Metal; estaba buscando pistas de lo que posiblemente estaba planeando, fue hacia la planta alta y prendió la computadora que se encontraba ahí, pero, no pudo revisar los archivos que había visto anteriormente ya que ya no estaban ahí guardados.

Sonic X:-Seguramente alguien no quería que supieran algo, y ese alguien es Metal Sonic- dijo mientras trataba de encontrar algún archivo en la computadora.

Al ver que no encontraba nada, apago la máquina y observo el rededor para ver si todo estaba igual en ese sitio y efectivamente no había cambio visible. Bajo de la plata alta y salió de la Torre de Metal, luego observo su alrededor para ver el sitio metálico.

Sonic X:-Sigue igual- observando el lugar –mmm ese Metal Sonic sí que sabe ocultar sus cosas, espero que Blaze y Silver lo hayan encontrado-

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, viendo las cosas que tenía cerca y observando detalladamente para ver si veía algo interesante. Se detuvo por un momento, observo el cielo lleno de estrellas y la luna que emitía su bella luz en la oscura noche, también vio unas nubes que iban pasando cerca de ella, poniendo en su vista una hermosa escena.

Sonic X:-*suspiro* ¿Que se sentirá poder volar?- dijo fascinado –seguramente debe ser muy espectacular, esa es la suerte que tiene Metal Sonic- bajo la mirada y en su rosto puso una bonita sonrisa.

El erizo continuo caminando por el camino metalizado hasta que salió de ahí, después de caminar un tanto más encontró un pequeño lago en que se reflejaba la luz de la luna. Sonic X se acercó un poco y se sentó cerca de la orilla para ver mejor el agua del lago, luego se acostó y después de un momento cerró los ojos.

Sonic X:-¿Amy que estarás haciendo en estos momentos?- dijo con los ojos cerrados y luego los abrió de repente –seguramente durmiendo, ay Sonic X son las 11:00 de la noche que esperas que esté haciendo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Se encontraba pensando en Amy, quería y a la vez no quería recordarla porque todavía no quería aceptar que estaba enamorado de ella, aunque supiera que no era cierto o tal vez sí.

Sonic X:-Debo de dejar de recordarla tanto, casi todos los días pienso en ella, ¿Por qué?- dijo con una voz suave.

Cerro lentamente los sus parpados y se preguntó de nuevo en su mente esa misma pregunta, pero, al momento de hacérsela su mente quedo en blanco y luego apareció la imagen de Amy.

Sonic X:-Jeje no tengo idea y si la tengo no lo quiero saber todavía-

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pero de repente tras unos instantes escucho un gran estruendo que hiso que se levantara rápidamente, comenzó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que vio que salía humo de un lugar a su lado derecho, y sin pensarlo dos veces se fue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía ese misterioso humo.

Sonic X:-¿Qué será lo que paso?- dijo seriamente.

Comenzó a correr más rápidamente hasta que tras unos cuantos segundos llego al lugar de donde salía ese humo, era una planta eléctrica en donde varios de los generadores estaban destruidos y algunos cables estaban tirados en el suelo, camino sigilosamente para ver de qué se trataba y después de recorrer un poco de distancia encontró a uno de los trabajadores de la planta eléctrica en el suelo.

Trabajador:-Debes detenerlo, está atacando los generadores- dijo con tono bajo y señalando el lugar al que el erizo debía ir.

Sonic X se quedó viendo por un momento aquel sujeto y luego fue en dirección a donde le apuntaba, después de llegar a los generadores principales de la planta eléctrica se llevó una sorpresa ver quien se encontraba haciendo ese desastre en las instalaciones.

Sonic X:-¡Tú!- dijo molesto.

El erizo pudo ver como Metal Sonic se encontraba agarrando dos generadores con las manos y como absorbía la electricidad de estas, era increíble ver la cantidad de energía que estaba absorbiendo ya que incluso se podía ver la electricidad corriendo por el robot. Después de un momento el robot soltó los generadores, corriendo electricidad todavía sobre él.

Metal Sonic:-_[¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos clon?]_- dijo burlón.

Sonic X no le contesto al robot, se puso en posición de combate y luego se fue contra Metal Sonic a toda velocidad, pero este bloqueo todos los ataques que le lanzaba el erizo y contrarresto con un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Metal Sonic:-_[Veo que sigues siendo el mismo erizo patético]_-

Sonic X:-*gemido* Sí, y tú también eres el mismo robot de siempre- dijo adolorido del golpe y levantándose del piso.

Cuando Sonic X se paró por completo se puso de nuevo en pose de pelea y esta vez fue Metal Sonic quien dio el primer golpe, el erizo esquivo los ataques pero en una de esas Metal Sonic lo toma por el brazo y le da un choque eléctrico haciendo que Sonic X no pudiera cubrirse de la patada que el robot le dio después. Sonic X trato de mantenerse de pie pero los ataques que le daba Metal Sonic eran muy rápidos y fuertes.

Sonic X:-Es bastante fuerte- susurro.

Metal Sonic:-_[Gracias Sonic X por esta maravillosa oportunidad de destruirte de una vez por todas]_-

Metal Sonic fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sonic X y trato de atacarlo pero el erizo logro esquivarlo y le dio una patada, luego Sonic X hiso la patada giratoria que copio de Rouge haciendo que Metal Sonic retrocediera. Los dos comenzaron a pelear fuertemente, era un combate impresionante, en algunas veces iban tan rápido que solo se podían ver las marcas azul y roja que dejaban en el escenario.

Metal Sonic:-_[Debo admitir que no eres tan estúpido]_- dijo burlándose.

Los dos comenzaron a correr muy rápido dejando una marca cada quien, se dirigían directo a la Torre de Metal. A la mitad del camino los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo; Sonic X empezó dando golpes certeros al robot, parecía que esta batalla la ganaría el erizo; pero, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Metal Sonic incremento su energía y comenzó a dar golpes muy rápidos al erizo azul, muy pocos golpes podía cubrir Sonic X ya que ya estaba bastante herido de las descargas eléctricas que Metal Sonic le daba. El robot le dio un golpe tan fuerte que hiso que Sonic X cayera rápidamente al suelo sin poder moverse por un tiempo, Metal Sonic solo se quedó viendo en el aire al pobre erizo que trataba de levantarse.

Metal Sonic:-_[No puedes compararte con mi poder, Sonic X]_-

Sonic X:-Todavia no estoy derrotado- dijo levantándose lentamente y volteando a ver al robot.

Metal Sonic:-_[¡Prepárate para morir!]_- grito.

Sonic X se quedó esperando que Metal Sonic se acercara más para poder atacarlo pero entonces repentinamente algo golpeo al robot que iba rápidamente hacia él.

Sonic X:-¡¿Qué?!- dijo sorprendido.

Metal Sonic se levantó rápidamente pero de nuevo algo lo ataco, Sonic X se quedó sorprendido, queriendo saber que o quien era lo que lo estaba ayudando en esos momentos, pero luego Sonic X entro de nuevo a la batalla en contra de Metal Sonic. El y el misterioso ser atacaron al mismo tiempo al robot haciendo que este retrocediera bastante.

Metal Sonic:-_[Rrrrg, tuviese suerte erizo pero pronto me vengare y ni te esperas lo que te hare?]-_

Metal Sonic se retiró rápidamente del lugar ya que no podría con tanto en la batalla. Sonic X volteo hacia donde estaba esa misteriosa persona que lo ayudo en el combate y al verlo pudo ver de quien se trataba, el erizo se quedó sorprendido por ver que se trataba de un erizo negro con rayas rojas y ojos del mismo color.

Sonic X:-¿Sha-shadow?- dijo sorprendido.

El erizo negro solo lo volteo a ver de reojo y cruzo los brazos.

Sonic X:-Oye, gracias por haberme ayudado-

Pareciera que Shadow no hubiese escuchado los agradecimientos de Sonic X ya que ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, solo estaba en silencio hasta que tras unos momentos el erizo negro hablo.

Shadow:-De nada- dijo seriamente –al parecer no le agradas a ese robot Sonic X- exclamo con igual seriedad.

Sonic X:-Tienes razón no sé por qué pero…- dijo al erizo negro –espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo?- dijo impresionado.

El erizo negro tardo unos minutos en silencio y después le contesto a Sonic X que se encontraba en espera de esa repuesta.

Shadow:-Rouge me lo dijo-

Sonic X:-¿Pero cómo supiste que era yo y no Sonic?-

Shadow:-Tu hablaste con Metal Sonic y si fueras Sonic no podría hacerlo-

Sonic X:-Creo que era lógico; pero, ¿por qué me ayudaste?, ¿Cómo sabias que yo o Metal Sonic andábamos por aquí?, ¿y cómo pudiste hacer todos esos movimientos super geniales?- dijo con gran curiosidad.

Shadow:-Hablas demasiado-

En ese momento Sonic X se quedó callado. Tras un tiempo Shadow y Sonic X se pusieron a conversar sobre las cosas que estaba haciendo Metal Sonic y sobre ellos dos, ya que al parecer tenían algo en común, los dos eran seres genéticamente creados por científicos.

Shadow:-Te pareces mucho a Sonic- viendo hacia el cielo.

Sonic X:-Ya lo sé, pero no sé si quiero ser como él; hay tanta confusión en mí que ni siquiera sé que soy o quien soy, no sé bien qué hacer, no sé si debo ser malo y seguir las ordenes de Eggman para conquistar todo el mundo o ser bueno como Sonic e impedir eso…no se para que fui creado en realidad si no me siento como Eggman lo espera- dijo confundido.

Shadow:-Ambos buscamos la razón de nuestra existencia, pero es posible que tengamos que crearla, porque no existe– dijo con seriedad.

Sonic X:-¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras que elegir entre esas dos cosas?- viendo a Shadow.

Shadow se levantó lentamente, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y luego se volteo para ver al erizo azul que estaba sentado en el pasto.

Shadow:-Yo ya sé que haría, pero eso no importa para ti; lo que importa es lo que tú escogerías en ese momento y te aseguro que cuando llegue lo sabrás con claridad-

Shadow solo se volteo y empezó a correr alejándose de ese lugar rápidamente. Sonic X sentado, pensando seriamente en lo que le había dicho el erizo, en lo que haría en ese momento de decisión, en lo que decidiría ser.

Sonic X:-¿Que haría yo?-


	13. Chapter 13

Yo: Hola a todos :D aquí el capitulo 13...wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii X3

Sonic X: Ya era hora jajaja :D

Yo: Bueno pues hoy no tengo mucho que decir ^^ solo que ya casi se acerca el final de este fic

Sonic X: Noooooooooo :'(... si ya casi solo le faltan como unos 10 capítulos jajajaja

Yo: No es cierto... Bueno pero hare algo mejor en el que saldrás tu Sonic X, una continuación tan tan taaaaaaaan

Sonic X: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii X3

Yo: Bueno les dejo con el capitulo :3

* * *

Capítulo 13-Cara a Cara

Era más o menos de tarde y Sonic X se encontraba profundamente dormido ya que se había desvelado casi toda la noche anterior, lo cual lo había dejado muy agotado. Paso bastante tiempo para que el erizo comenzara a despertase de su profundo sueño; tras un rato abrió los ojos y trato de levantarse de la cama, tardo un poco en pararse pero ya cuando estuvo de pie se fue caminando hacia la cocina. Al llegar a la cocina vio que no había nadie ahí más que el plato de comida que seguramente había preparado Decoe y Bocoe.

Sonic X:-*bostezo* Al parecer me he levantado algo tarde- pronuncio algo cansado.

El erizo se sentó y comenzó a comer con lentitud, después de que termino se quedó quieto con los parpados medios caídos.

Sonic X:-¿Qué hora será?- dijo mientras buscaba algún reloj.

Sonic X se levantó y fue hacia la parte del refrigerador para ver la hora ya que en este se encontraba un reloj digital. Antes de que viera la hora el erizo se acordó que era domingo y cuando por fin vio de qué hora se trataba en ese momento un choque de energía le llego repentinamente haciendo que despertara por completo.

Sonic X:-¡Oh no! Ya es tarde tengo que ir rápido o si no, no la veré hoy- exclamo desesperado.

Rápidamente salió de la base de Eggman y fue corriendo hacia la casa de Cream. Cuando llego se asomó por la ventana para ver si se encontraba Amy ahí, pero solo vio a Vanilla y se le hiso raro de Cream tampoco estuviera en la casa.

Sonic X:-¿Dónde estarán ellas dos?- dijo mientras se retiraba de la ventana –seguramente deben estar en el campo de flores que esta por aquí cerca-

Sonic X corrió rápidamente hacia el campo de flores, cuando llego se ocultó en la misma roca de la otra vez y volteo a ver si estaban las dos chicas ahí, y como lo supuso si estaba Amy y Cream en el campo recolectando flores. El erizo se emocionó ya que había llegado justo a tiempo para verla; mientras él las veía secretamente, Amy y Cream se encontraban recolectando algunas flores para hacer coronas de flores.

Amy:-¿Qué te parecen estas flores Cream?- mostrándole unas cuantas flores a la conejita.

Cream:-Están muy bonitas Amy-

Cheese:-Chao, chao-

Cream:-Creo que son suficientes- dijo mientras sostenía una canasta llena de flores.

Amy:-Vamos a la casa para empezar a hacer las coronas de flores-

Cream:-Sí-

Amy y Cream estuvieron a punto de retirarse cuando de repente algo choco fuertemente contra el suelo alzando una gran nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se desvaneció por completo se mostró ante las dos chicas el robot azul del que tanto se estaba hablando, Metal Sonic.

Amy:-¿Aa?...¡pero si es Metal Sonic!- dijo sorprendida.

Metal Sonic:-_[Vaya, vaya, vaya, la amada de Sonic The Hedgehog…creo que me serás útil para mi brillante plan jajajajaja]_-

Amy:-No entiendo nada de lo que dices- tomando su martillo entre sus manos –pero no permitiré que hagas destrozos…Cream por favor sal de aquí-

Cream:-Pero- dijo preocupada.

Amy:-Cream solo has lo que te pido, no te preocupes por mí-

Cream se fue corriendo del campo de flores dejando su mejor amiga con ese malvado robot. Amy se abalanzó rápidamente contra Metal Sonic y lo comenzó a atacar con su enorme martillo, el robot estuvo esquivando todos los ataques de pero Amy no se rendía y lo siguió atacando rápidamente. Amy lanzo un ataque con tanta fuerza pero Metal Sonic lo detuvo sorprendentemente. El robot le arrebato el martillo a Amy y lo lanzo lejos de ahí, y la eriza solo empezó a retroceder ya que no tenía su arma con ella. Metal Sonic se acercó más a ella y estuvo a punto de atacarla cuando de repente Sonic X sale rápidamente de su escondite y le planta una fuerte patada en la cara del robot haciéndolo caer lejos.

Sonic X:-¡Alejate de ella!- exclamo enojado.

Amy se alegró de ver al erizo y se avanzó hacia el para abrazarlo, sin saber de qué él no era Sonic. Cuando ella lo abrazo, Sonic X se puso muy nervioso y se encontraba más rojo de las mejillas que otras veces.

Amy:-Sonic eres mi héroe-

Sonic X:-Aaah- sin poder decir nada más por lo nervioso que estaba.

Amy:-Gracias por salvarme-

Sonic X:-De-de nada- exclamo muy nervioso.

Amy:-Te daré un bonito premio-

Amy se acercó un poco al erizo y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Sonic X se puso más rojo de lo que estaba y su corazón latía tan rápido que para el parecía una bomba que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Amy:-¿Es mi idea o tienes las mejillas rojas?-

Sonic X:-No, no lo sé- dijo aún más nervioso que antes.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente, pero tras un momento el erizo interrumpió ese contacto visual ya que lo ponía más nervioso; volteo a ver a un lado y vio a Metal Sonic que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, en ese momento Sonic X hiso rápidamente a un lado a Amy haciendo que el robot solo lo golpeara a él. El erizo solo cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse en el momento.

Metal Sonic:-_[No entiendo por qué no te hiciste a un lado…que importa tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que andar luchando con tigo jajajajaja]_-

Metal Sonic fue en dirección a donde estaba Amy, Sonic X trato de evitarlo pero lo único que se gano fue una fuerte golpiza de parte del robot.

Sonic X:-No te acerques a ella- dijo mientras trataba de no caer al suelo.

Metal Sonic:-_[Jajajaja ya entiendo te gusta la chica…ahora no solo destrozare a Sonic sino que también lo hare con tigo jajaja]_-

El robot se acercó rápidamente a Amy y la agarro fuertemente del cuello para lastimarla un poco, Sonic X se enojó y trato de ir hacia ellos pero Metal Sonic comenzó a volar dejos del alcance del erizo.

Sonic X:-¡Deajala en paz!- grito furioso.

Metal Sonic:-_[No lo creo, y si la quieres de vuelta ven por ella Sonic X The Hedgehog] _-

Metal Sonic comenzó a volar rápidamente lejos de ahí, Sonic X aunque estuviera algo herido comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la que iba el robot para salvar a Amy.

Sonic X:-Tengo que salvarla antes de que Metal Sonic le haga algo- exclamo preocupado.

Sonic X siguió a Metal Sonic por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que este se detuvo en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la Torre de Metal, el robot dejo a Amy por un lado y se fue acercando a Sonic X.

Metal Sonic:-_[Primero te daré una paliza Sonic X]_-

Metal Sonic se abalanzó contra Sonic X dándole un golpe directo en el abdomen, luego en el brazo y por ultimo una patada en las piernas haciéndolo caer rápidamente. 

Metal Sonic:-_[¿Enserio piensas derrotarme?]_- dijo sarcásticamente.

Sonic:-No lo tengo pensado, lo hare porque hay algo por el cual debo luchar-

Metal Sonic le siguió dando un montón de golpes más al pobre erizo dejándolo más herido y así siguió durante un buen rato. Sonic X se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

Metal Sonic:-_[Ríndete de una vez] _-

Sonic X:-Nunca me rendiré- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse.

El robot le dio una patada al erizo lanzándolo hacia una pared de metal. En ese momento Sonic X vio la cara de Amy que se encontraba asustada por lo que ocurría ya que ella seguía pensando que al que estaban golpeando se trataba de Sonic.

Sonic X:-No puedo dejar que gane Metal Sonic, por lo menos solo quiero que sepa Amy quien soy en realidad- susurro – es cierto todavía puedo ganar- dijo mientras sacaba una esmeralda –con esta Chaos Emerald sé que podre lograrlo-

Sonic X se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba Metal Sonic para pelear de nuevo con él.

Metal Sonic:-_[¡¿Todavía no te rindes?!]_- dijo enojado.

Sonic X:-Ya te lo dije no pienso rendirme- dijo mientras mostraba la Chaos Emerald –el que terminara yéndose de aquí eres tú-

Metal Sonic se enojó y se avanzó rápidamente con tras Sonic X pero esta absorbió energía de la esmeralda y esquivo velozmente el ataque, después Sonic X ataco a Metal Sonic con una fuerte patada que hiso que el robot se impactara con la Torre de Metal haciéndola caer por la fuerza del choque. Tras unos momentos el robot salió de los escombros sumamente dañado.

Metal Sonic:-_[No puede ser, el impacto me ha dejado dañado, no puedo perder pero tengo que estar bien para ese día…lo mejor será retirarme]_- susurro –_[Tienes suerte erizo, me retiro por hoy pero pronto nos volveremos a ver]_-

Mientras Metal Sonic se retiraba Sonic X fue a ver como estaba Amy, al parecer estaba bien ya que lo comenzó a abrazar fuertemente.

Sonic X:-¿Amy estas bien?- exclamo algo preocupado.

Amy:-Si Sonic estoy bien- dijo feliz.

Sonic X:-Me alegra escuchar eso, nunca dejare que alguien te haga daño-

Amy:-Ya lo sé Sonic, tu siempre me cuidas-

Los dos se quedaron en un momento de silencio y después el erizo continúo hablando.

Sonic X:-Amy hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo con seriedad.

Amy:-¿Aa?, ¿Qué cosa Sonic?- pregunto curiosa.

Sonic X:-Es algo que estoy seguro de que te impactara pero quiero decírtelo ya que no puedo seguir haciéndome pasar por alguien que no soy y menos con tigo-

Amy:-¿De qué hablas Sonic?- pregunto con tono de sorpresa.

Sonic X:-Yo no soy el Sonic que tú crees que soy-

Amy:-¿Aa?- dijo confundida.

Sonic X:-El Sonic que tú conoces esta en otra parte…yo soy…yo soy clon de ese Sonic-

Amy:-¿Pero de que hablas Sonic?- exclamo sorprendida y confundida.

Sonic X:-Mi verdadero nombre es XC-004 Sonic y fui creado por el Dr. Eggman con la misma misión que tiene Metal Sonic, pero, no soy como él yo soy diferente-

Sonic X trato de acercarse más a Amy pero ella empezó a retroceder del alcance del erizo.

Amy:-¡No, no te me acerques!- grito mientras trataba de alejarse del erizo.

Sonic X:-¿Pero?- pronuncio confuso.

Amy:-Eres otra creación de Eggman para destruir a Sonic, eres solo otro que intenta hacerle daño, querías atraparme antes que Metal Sonic para tus planes…¡te odio, te odio por eso!- dijo enojada.

Sonic X:-No, no es así yo solo…- tratando de dar una explicación y de detener a Amy.

Amy:-¡No me toques!- dijo molesta mientras hacía a un lado al erizo.

Amy se fue corriendo de ahí rápidamente para no ser alcanzada por el erizo. Mientras Sonic X se encontraba confundido, frustrado y enojado por lo que había pasado, nunca pensó que pasaría algo así; mientras pensaba en eso una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, en eso Sonic X se retiró rápidamente del lugar yéndose a la base en donde vivía. Al llegar vio a Bokkun que se encontraba feliz mientras volaba en el aire.

Bokkun:-Sonic X, Eggman te espera en la sala de conferencias, ven vamos rápido jajajaja-

Cuando llegaron vieron a Eggman que se encontraba celebrando junto con Decoe y Bocoe.

Eggman:-Sonic X prepárate porque mañana llevaremos el plan en acción jajajaja- dijo feliz –¿pasa algo Sonic X?- dijo al percatarse de cómo estaba el erizo.

Sonic X:-No, no es nada- secándose las lágrimas –no puedo esperar para que acabemos de una vez con todos los insignificantes estorbos y destruyamos este estúpido lugar jajajajajaja- dijo con tono malvado.

Eggman:-Así se habla, debes estar preparado ya que mañana te enfrentaras contras Sonic The Hedgehog y terminaras con él jajajajaja-

Sonic X:-No espero otra cosa más que terminar con ese erizo y todos los demás- con una sonrisa malévola.

Unísono:-Por Eggmanland-

Sonic X:-Y por Sonic- susurro con tono malvado.

* * *

Yo:- Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo

Sonic X: No soy malo solo que así me pintaron en este capitulo ¬¬ ...bueno nada mas al final, pero tampoco soy sentimental ¬¬

Yo: Ya cambiaras ^^

Sonic X: Eso espero (_ _)

Yo: Bueno nos vemos :D

Sonic X: Que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche...cualquiera de eso en el que estén leyendo esto XD


	14. Chapter 14

Yo: Y aquí el capítulo 14 *w*

Sonic X:-Siiiiiii wuuuuuuu geniaaaal :D

Yo:-Que comience el capitulo XD

* * *

Capítulo 14-Es mi clon

Era una gran tarde y una gran explosión salía de una de las partes de Green Hill Zone, se trataba del Dr. Eggman en un intento de destruir al erizo más rápido del mundo. Sonic junto con sus amigos estaba en otra batalla para detener al doctor, mientras Tails atacaba por aire, Knuckles y Sonic atacaban por tierra, Amy y Cream también trataban de ayudar en ese momento.

Sonic:-Vaya doctor, debería hacer mejores inventos para ganar algún día- dijo con tono burlón.

Dr. Eggman:-(Tengo que seguir haciendo tiempo para que el arma llegue lista) Jajajaja ya verás que de esta no te salvas- exclamo mientras lanzaba un láser hacia el erizo.

La batalla estaba intensa ya que se encontraba muy pareja entre Sonic y Eggman. Mientras en la base secreta del doctor; Decoe, Bocoe y Sonic X se encontraban inspeccionando la nueva arma de Eggman, arma con la que acabaría con Sonic y todos los demás.

Decoe:-Este sí que ha sido uno de los mejores planes del doctor-

Bocoe:-Sí que si-

Los dos robots se encontraban platicando mientras que Sonic X se encontraba en completo silencio lo cual era extraño ya que siempre que estaba con alguien el empezaba a platicar. El erizo solamente estaba hundido en un lago de pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado aquel día en que estuvo cara a cara con la chica de pelaje rosa; se encontraba molesto, triste y furioso por ese día. En ese momento Sonic X se levantó y se fue de la habitación.

Sonic X:-Que ya llegue el momento, ya quiero que llegue- dijo con seriedad.

Tras unos cuantos minutos la voz de Eggman se escuchó en las bocinas de la base.

Eggman:-Ya es el momento lleven el arma a donde estoy, todos prepárense pera este duro enfrentamiento del cual saldremos victoriosos jajajajaja-

En ese momento Sonic X fue directo a donde estaban Decoe y Bocoe para ayudarlos a subir el arma a una nave. Después de que ya todos estuvieron dentro de la nave, comenzaron a moverse para ir con el doctor que los estaba esperando.

Eggman se encontraba un poco en apuros ya que Sonic había dejado un poco dañada su silla flotante. Tras un golpe que le dio el erizo, el doctor cayó fuertemente al suelo sin poder levantar su silla, Sonic y los demás se acercaron un poco a él.

Knuckles:-Ya no hay escapatoria doctor, ha perdido de nuevo-

Luego de que el echidna dijera eso, el doctor recibió un mensaje por su transmisor por parte de Decoe que decía que ya estaban llegando a donde se encontraba. Eggman se levantó y tras un momento empezó a riese descontroladamente.

Sonic:-¿Ya enloqueciste Eggman?-

Eggman:-Jajajajajaja todavía no jajaja, me rio…porque es la hora de su perdición jajajaja- dijo mientras se hacía unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Sonic:-¿Ah?-

De repente una caja cayo en frente del doctor y tras unos momentos se abrió mostrando una gran arma que parecía un cañón y que tenía Chaos Emeralds dentro de él.

Sonic:-¿Pero qué es eso?- dijo asombrado.}

Eggman:-El arma que los llevara al otro mundo jajajaja-

Sonic:-¡¿Así?! Eso lo veremos-

Sonic fue rápidamente hacia aquel cañón para atacarlo pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo algo lo golpeo primero haciendo que se alejara del arma. Trato de hacerlo otra vez pero sucedió lo mismo.

Eggman:-Jajajajajajaja no podrás hacer nada…en este momento luchare fuego contra fuego jajajaja-

Sonic:-¡¿A qué te refieres Eggman?!-

Eggman:-Descúbrelo tú mismo-

Tras un momento Sonic realizo un ataque teledirigido hacia el arma de Eggman pero fue atacado de nuevo al parecer por el mismo ataque. Sonic cayó al suelo y al levantar la cara vio al que lo atacaba, en ese momento él y todos los que estaban se quedaron impresionados.

Sonic:-Pero si…soy yo- dijo asombrado.

Eggman:-Error Sonic The Hedgehog, ese no eres tu…él es mi creación perfecta, una copia idéntica a ti…te presento a XC-004 Sonic también conocido como Sonic X el clon de Sonic The Hedgehog-

En ese momento todos los amigos de Sonic se quedaron viendo al sujeto que decían que era su Clon. Sonic X también los volteo a ver, en especial a Amy pero aparto rápidamente la vista hacia a Sonic.

Sonic:-¿Ese es mi clon?- dijo impresionado –Sí se parece a mí-

Eggman:-¡Claro que se parece a ti!-

Sonic X fue rápidamente a donde se encontraba Sonic y puso su pose de pelea. En ese momento empezó a atacar a Sonic rápidamente y éste intentaba cubrirse de sus ataques.

Tails:-¡Sonic!- yendo hacia donde se encontraba el erizo.

Eggman:-Jojojojo si quieres llegar a él tendrás que luchar con migo primero- poniéndose en frente del zorro.

Knuckles:-Tails yo te ayudare-

Tras ese momento se pudieron a pelear también. Amy y Cream se encontraban viendo a los dos erizos azules que se encontraban peleando a gran velocidad. Sonic y Sonic X eran tan rápidos que apenas se podían ver la estela que dejaban.

Sonic:-Eres rápido- dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe.

Sonic X no respondió ya que estaba concentrado en ganar la batalla y seguía atacándolo. Sonic le dio una patada al otro erizo pero este la detuvo con su mano y después él le dio una patada a Sonic que por suerte pudo esquivarla. Tras un momento se atacaron velozmente, en ese momento Sonic se distrajo por la pelea que tenían Tails y Knuckles, lo cual aprovecho Sonic X para darle una patada al erizo haciéndolo caer rápidamente.

Sonic:-Esto todavía no estoy acabado- dijo mientras se levantaba –sigamos- poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Tras decir eso los dos surgieron en su batalla. Mientras Tails y Knuckles se encontraban también en una fuerte batalla contra el Dr. Eggman, Knuckles trataba de golpearlo pero era difícil ya que de repente se elevaba con su silla y en ese momento lanzaba misiles; por otra parte Tails se encontraba volando tratando de pegarle y pocas veces lo lograba.

Amy:-Knuckles y Tails están en problemas, voy a ir a ayudarlos-

Cream:-¡Espera Amy!-

En ese momento Amy esto a la batalla para ayudar a Knuckles y a Tails. Mientras Tails trataba de atacar a Eggman, Amy llego rápidamente y le dio al doctor un fuerte golpe con su martillo.

Eggman:-¿Pero qué?-

Amy:-No te metas con mis amigos- dijo con su martillo en sus manos.

Eggman:-¡Ya veraz!- exclamo enojado.

Eggman fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba Amy pero Knuckles lo detuvo con un golpe haciéndolo a un lado pero sin que se diera cuenta Eggman había lanzado un misil hacia Amy.

Knuckles:-¡Amy!- volteando a ver hacia el humo que provoco el impacto del misil.

El equidna vio hacia el cielo y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, era Amy que había sido salvada por el erizo negro. Tras unos momentos Shadow dejo a Amy en donde estaba Knuckles y momentos después llego la murciélaga Rouge.

Knuckles:-¿Shadow y Rouge?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto curioso.

Rouge:-Asuntos de trabajo solamente, nada importante- viendo hacia el equidna –al parecer esos dos ya están peleando- viendo hacia Sonic y Sonic X.

Knuckles:-Un segundo ¿Ya lo conocías?-

Rouge:-Lo había visto en algunas ocasiones-

Knuckles:-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?- dijo enojado.

Rouge:- Se me olvido- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos llego al lugar Blaze y Silver con una expresión de cansancio, al parecer habían corrido rápidamente para llegar hasta ahí.

Amy:-¿Silver, Blaze, ustedes también?-

Silver:-Sí…¿Shadow que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido.

Shadow:-Asuntos de G.U.N- exclamo con seriedad.

Knuckles:-¿Y ustedes porque están aquí?- dirigiéndose hacia Silver y a Blaze.

Blaze:-Una misión que tenemos pendiente-

Rouge:-¿No su misión es detener a Metal Sonic?-

Blaze:-Así es-

Rouge:-Mmm esto no es bueno- dijo con seriedad y preocupación.

Tras unos instantes una gran explosión se escuchó al lado de ellos. En ese momento una gran nube de polvo se alzó y tras un momento salió Metal Sonic de entre el humo pero no tenía el aspecto de siempre sino que se veía esta vez mucho más poderoso, había evolucionado en Neo Metal Sonic. Todos incluso los dos erizos que estaban peleando se sorprendieron de la aparición de Metal Sonic.

Sonic X:-¡Metal Sonic!- dijo sorprendido.

Sonic:-Ah si hablas- dirigiéndose hacia Sonic X -¿Qué hace Neo Metal Sonic aquí?- susurro.

Neo Metal Sonic fue hasta donde se encontraba el arma de Eggman haciendo a un lado a éste junto con el zorrito, en ese momento el robot quito todas las esmeraldas de la máquina y las puso entre sus manos.

Neo Metal Sonic:-Esta será la tumba para todos ustedes jajajaja-

Tras unos instantes Neo Meta Sonic absorbió las esmeraldas haciendo que este tuviera mucho más poder y solo le faltaban dos Chaos Emeralds, la de Sonic y la de Shadow.

Neo Metal Sonic:-Primero serás tú…Shadow- dijo malévolamente.


End file.
